Just Another Cinderella
by BloodCrested
Summary: I thought I was being a total genius, when I decided to wear my combat boots under my dress. They could make me wear this stupid dress, and make me do my hair, but god forbid I'm not touching their stupid heel shoes.A Tale of Butch and Buttercup.
1. A Cinderella is Created

**

* * *

I don't own anything.  
  
This will be a Butch/Buttercup pairing. I might add a little, Blossom/Brick Bubbles/Boomer later, who knows  
  
Also: Please excuse any spelling/punctuation mistakes. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

(- Buttercup -)

* * *

I thought I was being a total genius, when I decided to wear my combat boots under my dress. They could make me wear this stupid dress, and make me do my hair, but god forbid; I'm not touching their stupid heel shoes.  
  
Yet that didn't happen, course not, what are sisters for?  
  
See, this is when having two sisters becomes a shitty situation. After visiting the professor, I went to go get my crap from its hiding spot so I could go get ready, for the annual Spring Masquerade Ball. As I pulled the dress out from my duffel back, I noticed something that wasn't there before. Two black heel shoes sitting right there atop my precious boots!  
  
Now I'm not one to be grossed out easy, but those disgusting heels were touching MY boots! Of course, my sisters had spent way to much time in my company when I actually lived at home, and my smart ass ways and remarks rubbed off on them, which I'm still trying to figure out that that is a good thing.  
  
Anyways, atop those dorky heels was a piece of paper, I could tell It was bubble's handwriting, she's the only one that has loopy handwriting, and dots her I's with hearts.  
  
_You must wear these_  
  
Or what, I thought to myself, sure enough, I flipped it the paper over  
  
_Or else!  
_  
So that brings me to the present, here I am climbing hundred, upon hundred of stairs, in these stupid black high heels, as if holding the folds of my skirts up isn't enough work, trying to not trip in these stupid things. So since, I do have super powers, I must not let them go to waste, so instead of burning more carbs then I eat in a day on those stupid stairs, I'm floating up the red carpet, it's a good thing this dress is so long, its actually kind of pretty, even though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, it's a green dress, and the bottom part of the dress, what's it called? The skirt part, has a mixture of forest green and an almost slime green, I like it. Like I was saying, it's a good thing it's so long; nobody seems to be noticing that I'm floating up the stairs to the ball room.  
  
I've only been in the ball room once, and that was when I was ten or so, and was thrown into it by some monster attacking Townsville. I didn't really pay attention to it much, but I mean who would, when there's a several hundred foot dinosaur like monster stomping around outside, trying to beat you down. All I remember was that the floor was marble, I remember that most because the cold polished marble floor felt very good against my bloody and sweaty face, and that the room seemed to have the theme of gold.  
  
The outside of the ball room, is made of white brick and seems to have a Greek theme to it, but I couldn't tell you, I've never been good at the smart stuff.  
  
By the glass doors, there are several of them, two guys stand on each side of the door welcoming people, a couple of them seem familiar, I wonder if anyone remembers me. They have to... How easy can you forget one of the power puff girls?  
  
I smile at one of them, and he smiles back, but I don't think he knows who I am.  
  
Duh, Buttercup, you have a mask on. Sometimes I think I've totally lost my brain. Or maybe this mask is fucking with my brain waves. At least it's not as ugly as some of these masks. Then again mine cost only a couple of bucks, I couldn't afford all that glittery feathery shit some of these chicks are wearing, Mines just a simple black mask that covers the area around my eyes.  
  
Princess just walked by me, she didn't even notice me, still the same bitch she was when I was here. She's wearing a white strapless dress, but at the bottom of the skirt, is a mixture of different colors. That's not mentioning the fact that she has her boobs nearly popping out of her dress. She still has that curly red hair, which is topped off by a crown, filled with jewels, but I see that's not the only jewelry she has got, her fingers are sporting some expensive looking rings, I bet if I sold one of those I could pay the rent to my apartment for a couple years! She seems taller too, but I'm guessing she has got some kick ass high heels under that dress.  
  
I can hear my own heels clicking against the marble floor of the ball room, but I don't think anyone else hears, them, because they don't have the super hearing, but the music is very loud. The floor looks the same, and the walls and ceiling are golden. The ceiling is cool; it's a dome kind of ceiling, made outta glass. There are some golden dragon statues hanging off of some ledges on the wall. They look cool.  
  
I don't see anybody I know; well I see the Mayor and Miss. Bellum along with the mayor's wife sitting up on the stage that's across the room. No body seems to be dancing, just milling around trying to find friends, under all these masks. I promised to meet Blossom and Bubbles by the door, but the dancing is supposed to start soon, so I will have to take my place in line for the little switching partners dance. I know I'm not going to find either of them in this dance, so I might as well give up. Both are bringing their boys.  
  
Boomer and Brick.  
  
Ha! What ugly ass names, and they are rowdy ruff boys too. I wonder why they aren't melting from the kisses. When Blossom wrote and told me, Bubbles and she were going out with their counterpart from the Rowdy Ruff boys, I near choked on the water I had been drinking at the time. I wrote her back asking her how she could so easily forget how they called us names and tried to kill us, she wrote back telling me they changed, after Mojo Jojo left town, they became good, even helped save Townsville once. Once. Sure whatever.  
  
I only have gone to one Spring Ball besides this one, and I didn't enjoy it. Why am I here again? Oh yah, Blossom said I need to come back and spend time with my roots. What ever the fuck that means. What happened last time was that those with partners danced on the left side of the room, while on the other side those without partners. So on the right side; everyone would gather in a circle, the girls on the outside, boy inside. And you would dance to what ever song was playing and then the boys would move to their right to the next person, until the night was over or until you found a partner. Then you moved and joined the rest of the people on the left. At the last ball I never got a partner, and my feet were killing me after Mitch kept stepping on them, hopefully things will go better.  
  
I'm taking a spot next to Princess, to see if she will say anything to me, or even notice me. She hasn't noticed me so far, but I've noticed her feathery face mask with jewels and whiskers is supposed to be a cat. Really that doesn't match her at all; she's a bitch so she needs a dog... I take that back, a Pussy Cat fits her perfect.  
  
A couple people in the circle already have someone standing in front of them, neither Princess nor I do. I wonder if I should start to worry.  
  
I turn around and look over to the left side of the room where the already couple are dancing to the music is playing in the background. I can see the end of a pink dress between a couple pairs of legs but I can't tell if it is Blossom.  
  
Some blonde haired guy in a black tux and white mask just took the spot in front of Princess. She seems to be excited considering she's purring and running her highly manicured hand down his chest, but she likes every guy. Can barely keep her legs closed, her flirting right now is nothing.  
  
I'm bored, and the dance hasn't even technically started yet. I notice there is a large clock hanging above the stage and from where I'm standing I'm facing it. It's 8:57, three minutes and the dancing starts, and I still don't have a partner. I watch as the clock ticks until it is 9:00 and the room is silence, the mayor gets up to explain the dancing areas, even though everybody here already knows. And here I am still partner less.  
  
YES!  
  
Saved by mystery man! Someone just took the spot in front of me. Now I can stop sweating because I'm nervous, and continue sweating because this mask is irritating.  
  
I can't tell who it is. He has in a black suit, just like all the other boys here, and he has a pink mask on. Ha pink...I'm loving his mask, applause to him for actually wearing it.  
  
I just got his glance and he just gave me a goofy grin. I give a silent chuckle and turn my attention back to the major, who just finished his speech. The band starts up, and I take a step forward putting my hand in his and my other on his arm.  
  
I've never been a good dancer, but even though, I've been able to enjoy it. I feel the surge of excitement go through me as the mystery man and I twirl around, my skirt swinging behind me. It's just so... fun... And I can't hold back any longer, and I let a laugh escaped my painted lips.  
  
Mystery Man seems to be surprised but he's smiling to, so I haven't offended him, yet. I catch sight of the people on the left, twirling along with the music, twirled by their partner. I glance over at princess; I'm guessing she was never taught how to dance properly to this kind of music, she has her back to her partner with his arms wrapped around her, yet that's not as disturbing as she continues to grind her ass into him.  
  
Everything's going great.  
  
Scratch that, my foot has just been crunched underneath my Mystery Man's foot. I let out a small whimper and my Mystery man looks down at my feet then back up, a blush painting his cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry Buttercup!" he said spinning me around.  
  
"It's ok..." I manage to say, my foots going to explode...  
  
Wait. He just said Buttercup. He knows me? I don't know him. Who is he? How does he know me?  
  
"How did you know it was me?" I ask, the numbness is leaving my foot. "Well I remember that whimper from anywhere, I'm sure you remember that certain ball where I murdered your feet." He says with a smirk. "Mitch?" I ask, No way, is that Mitch, the annoying little brat who I used to play with, and who also killed my feet dancing!? "The one and only." He says, "So Butterbutt, we missed you, what have you been up to?"  
  
How does he remember that? That was so kindergarten, what a horrible nickname, how does her remember shit like that?  
  
"I've been in CitiesVille, chilling out." I say were both smirking like idiots, maybe we actually are idiots. Well he hadn't ever really been that smart. So maybe I've become an idiot. Who knows?  
  
"Cute mask, Mitch." I can see his cheeks turning a shade of red, from anger or embarrassment, I don't know.  
  
"Stuff it, I didn't know we had to get a mask, I thought they were providing them, and I had to run out to the store quick today, and all they had left, was this stupid mask."  
  
"No other masks?" I'm trying not to laugh, even though Mitch doesn't seem to be the same asshole he was when I left, he is still the lazy bum he was. And his laziness just came and bit him in the ass.  
  
"No, there were other masks, but feathers and pink just isn't my style." Yup it's embarrassment.  
  
I laugh, cant help it.  
  
"Shut up Butterbutt!" he snaps  
  
Touché.  
  
"Couldn't help it" I chuckle.  
  
I can tell the song is ending soon, Mitch knows too. Maybe we aren't idiots after all.  
  
"It was cool talking to you Butthead." "Sure, whatever, Mullet Head." I laugh, as the song comes to an end. He walks to the next person, and then I get blonde boy from Princess.  
  
The Music is starting again, were dancing but, he's not really into it, I think he's in shock from dancing with Princess, I bet the heifer stepped on his foot. And with her shoes, she must have punctured his shoe. Probably his foot too, because man this boy couldn't dance for shit. He's making Mitch look like a God, my poor feet, Ill probably have to go to Hallmark and get them a card, if I ever want to use them again.  
  
Scratch that.  
  
It's the boobs. Just like her boobs, his eyes are popping out. Why do I have him as partner?! This is hell, he keeps staring, and I swear there is drool dripping out of his wide open mouth. Hope the song ends soon, I don't want to get drool on this dress, and I'm just borrowing it from my girl, Beck. Boy, the gangs going to have a riot when they hear about Townsville, it will just further more convince them that this is more Loserville.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I can see Princess, Smushing herself against her latest victim. Poor boy... Poor boy...  
  
Blonde Boy just left. Good my feet are screaming, well not really but, because they were stepped on they are yelling with pain, ok I'm going to stop now.  
  
I seriously shouldn't have token the spot next to Princess, she ruining all the guys. My new partner, this tall tan guy, is in shock also, but at least he speaks.  
  
"Do you know her?" He asks, I wonder who he's referring to. Could it be the Hippo to my right? "Who?" Play innocent, it works in the movies.  
  
"Umm, what's her name? My last dance partner, I think... it's Princess." No kidding, you must be the only nerd in town who doesn't know her name by heart.  
  
"Yes, I do, if you don't mind, Why is it that you ask?" I hope he noticed my bat my eyes and use that sickening sweet voice, why did I do it? One, I'm bored, Two, he's not talking, Three, Why the fuck is he asking about that little bitch?  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to know, she gets a little crazy on the dance floor, if you know what I mean." He just wriggled his Furry eyebrows. That was disturbing; he should have gotten a mask that covers his whole face, instead of one like mine. And what the fuck does he mean she gets a little crazy, if you know what I mean?  
  
Oh yes Mr. Pervert, I do know how she dances, IM STANDING NEXT TO HER. She dances like she's having sex, why anyone would want to though is beyond me, the little brat is only liked for her silicone.  
  
I remember before I left, she told me I would look so great, and be such a guy magnet if I just got implants, bitch please, I prefer my own. Whatever, back to the innocent act.  
  
"No, not really, I'm not quite sure..." Why don't you explain Mr. Pervert?  
  
"She just dances, wild, not at all going with this classical music, maybe that's one of the reasons I love her." Yup, join the fan club nerd. You and the rest of the male population at one time or another have fallen for her devious ways.  
  
Scratch Devious  
  
Slutty Ways.  
  
Finally the songs ended, I can only take so much of one guy, none the less talking about Princess. Maybe the next guy is different.  
  
Maybe the next guy will be better. Talk, Talk, Talk. About Princess and that's it. I tried to hint that maybe I don't want to talk about the tramp, but he keeps talking.  
  
Its times like these when I want to rip out my eyes and fuck with my eardrum, so I wouldn't have to listen to this Princess shit. I don't even know this guy, and he's talking about getting in her pants! And even if I did know him, I wouldn't want to hear about him trying to get in any girls pants much less Princess.  
  
That's just wrong. Better luck, hopefully, with the next dude.  
  
Course not, Not talking about Princess is a sin, if I half a mind, id go beat that bitch up right now, she's ruining my dancing, and she must throw all those boys she dances with off track, because the only place they are able to step is on my feet!  
  
I give up. After the next guy, I'm getting the hell out of here, maybe I can find Blossom or Bubbles, id even settle for Mitch.  
  
If I had half a mind I would have given each one, excluding Mitch because I have a soft spot for that smartass, a swift kick in the groin, but then I probably would have been kicked out of Townsville for good this time. It would have been worth it, it's not like I don't have somewhere to go, Beck and the girls, would take care of me. They would have to us Chemical X Chicks got to stick together. Beck and the gang wouldn't ever ban me from my home, which is no longer Townsville, they wouldn't kick me out like some people, who shall go named, Blossom and Bubbles, and I'm still trying to figure out how I forgave them.  
  
Note to self: Check Memory for reason of Blossom and Bubbles forgiveness.  
  
Oh my goody goody gosh. Princess just left with her new partner. YES  
  
Alleluia.  
  
That means my next partner will have talked to her but after that, its Princess free! I love it! Maybe this isn't so bad!  
  
He's coming the last princess stained partner. And he is taking his sweet fucking time too. Will the Ass hurry up! The music is already started, its already 10:20 I only have an hour and half till I got to catch a ride back to the City.  
  
What's taking so long? Wait... He's... Floating... I wonder, maybe he's an Chemical X child too?  
  
Wow. He's kinda cute. Well... He IS cute. Kinda. Whatever.  
  
He just smiled at me. And he just grabbed my hand, and its not sweaty like the past couple of guys!  
  
He has got the usual black suit, but a green shirt under it, and a green mask on. He has really dark hair, black hair, so... He is cute.  
  
And he smells nice too. I wonder who it is, hope it's not like Mitch, where an old classmate pops out of no where and knows who you are. It's kinda weird. I'm not going to say anything, ill let him make the first move, because it seems the minute I open my mouth, its like I'm saying 'Talk about Princess,'  
  
It has been a couple of minutes. The Dumbass isn't going to say anything is he?! I don't have all night. It's already 10:23.  
  
"Where you from?" About Fucking time Asshole! "I don't think I know you? "What so you know everyone in town?" I ask, I wonder if he noticed the irritation. "For your information, I do, Buttercup." He's smirking.  
  
Oh no! Who is this guy? He's the second guy to know me! None of the other losers knew me, only him and Mitch.  
  
"Do I know you?" Who is he?! I don't like it when people know me but I don't know them. Chill Buttercup... Just breathe in and out, in, out, in out...  
  
"What you don't like the nickname Buttercup? Fine its Sweet Cheeks then." He is still smirking.  
  
Good he doesn't know me, and his stupid smirk Is bothering me! A couple backhands and ill rid him of that smirk for the rest of his life. No ONE, I repeat NO ONE calls me any prissy ass girly names! It's bad enough I got landed with the name Buttercup, I don't know how Blossom or Bubbles can survive these prissy names!  
  
"If you wish to see another day Asshole, you will refrain from calling me 'Sweet Cheeks', you Jerk."  
  
Whoops. I scared him off. To bad, he was cute too. But like I said he crossed the line.  
  
"Excuse me?" Don't act innocent Ass, that's my game. "Damn Right."  
  
"Aren't you a little spit fire?" The song is ending.  
  
"Whatever you say." At least it is better then Sweet Cheeks.  
  
The song had ended, is he going yet? MOVE! Why isn't he moving? Maybe he's deaf "That's what I thought" "What?" I ask, I didn't hide the irritation, hope he noticed, some guys cant take the hint. Yet he has been better then the others, he didn't say one thing about Princess, but he took his fucking time walking here and wasted half of it. So really he must have just ran out of time, just like he better be running to his next partner.  
  
"Whatever I say." Yah Whatever you say Asshole, now move.  
  
"You're supposed to be moving now."  
  
"I'm staying right here." Great a _Crazy_ Asshole  
  
"That's not how the dance works." "It does over there." He says wrapping an arm around my waist. Wait, is he suggesting I go to the couple place and dance with him? Come on Butters it wouldn't be that bad, I mean he smells nice, he didn't talk about princess, yet, he didn't step on your feet, and he is cute, eh, why not, and I kinda like his arms around my waist, "Hold on tight Spit Fire."  
  
What does he mean hold... Ok I get it, he can fly, I'm glad I wore a pair of short under this dress, but not to worry anyway were only two feet off the ground.  
  
Buttercup! Get a hold of yourself; stop worrying about people seeing your knickers! He can fly, how many people do you know can do that?! He has Chemical X in him, no wonder his arms are so strong, Buttercup! Damn him and his big arms.  
  
We landed, and he already has me dancing again, he's smirking again. I haven't even said a paragraph to him, and he drags me to the couple side.  
  
"I don't get it." I say "You seem like a smart girl, what don't you get?" He says, "Do you suffer from memory loss?" "No, quite a sharp mind I've been told." "Well let me refresh your sharp mind, I called you an Asshole 5 minutes ago and you just flew me over here, to the couple area, am I missing something?" I ask. I must be missing something. "Yes you did call me an Asshole, and I did fly you over here, it all seems to fit." "No it doesn't, to the sane mind." "Who ever said I was sane?" "I don't talk to crazy people." "Maybe I'm not crazy" "Whatever."  
  
Well, Beck will have a trip when she find out I got to the couple floor with a sane or crazy person, whatever he is. For some reason, I just don't want to be a smartass to him, just want to talk to him. This is a first, seriously. I'm curious about him.  
  
The song is ending, I wonder if he's changed his mind and is going to drag me back to the other side of the room. He hasn't moved, he's dancing to the next song, we're not going back. Let's see if he really is a Chemical X child.  
  
"You have Chemical X running through your blood." I say staring up into his emerald eyes. Did I mention his eyes, and B-E-A-Utiful? They sparkle, but after my last comment, something flashed through them. Fear maybe? Anger maybe? Now's when I wish I were Bubbles, she always seems to know what someone's feeling, unlike me who's completely lost on the emotion charts.  
  
His smirk is gone.  
  
"Yes I am" I knew it, "How do you know about Chemical X?"  
  
To tell him or not to tell him that is the question. I guess not.  
  
"My gang back home is full of them. They all have it running through their veins." "But not you?" Damn smirk, it has returned. "That's for me to know and for you to..." "Find out" I hate when people don't let me finish sentences. "Whatever you say" I say as he twirls me around.  
  
The song ends, and the next one starts.  
  
He has been silent, I wonder if I've scared him off, and I though things were going good, well as good as they can get from what they were. And..  
  
"I like you." Well I always have like brutally honest people... "I don't know you." What else am I supposed to say? 'Oh Boy...I like you too, wanna make out?' Yes that would be a little strange, but a little lip action with him wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"So?" "Good point." He's smiling!! No more smirk. And its gorgeous "You should smile more." I smile up at him "Why's that?" he asks "Your have a nice smile." "You have a lovely smile too, but..." Where's he going with this but? "Everything about you is nice" "Thank you." Great Blushing, I haven't blushed since I left this town, I hope he doesn't notice the blush, so I'm just going to stare at the marble floor. Wow a scratch, oh and a bug, look a... "I'm guessing you like me." He didn't just say that  
  
He said that.  
  
"Maybe I do..." He smiles "And Maybe I don't" Whoosh like Mr. Clean on bacteria, the smiles gone. I let go of his hand.  
  
"I'm going to go get some air." I wonder if he will follow me.  
  
I didn't know it was so difficult to get around dancing couples, I should keep an eye on for Blossom and Bubbles but really I'm just looking out for my blistered feet.  
  
After hurtling over a few couples, I got outside, of course Mayor is to damn cheap to put chairs outside but can get gold statues. So I walk around the building and slide down the wall, next to a Greek looking column. My feet slide out from under me, and I pull my skirt up past my feet, so I can see the damage done.  
  
"Damn... That's going to hurt in the morning." I say to myself pulling my right foot to me, At least there's not too much blood. "Damn, your right, that's going to hurt." I look up to see, emerald eye floating above me. "Scare you?" "No" I scowl, and look back to my feet.  
  
This guy must have no personal space boundaries. I look up to him, I don't like having someone float over me its creepy, anyways, he just pushed a strand of hair out of my face, and runs his finger down the side of my till her reaches my chin, and lightly pushes it up. So I can see his face, which has suddenly gotten an inch away from my face.  
  
We all know what happens next, in the movies.  
  
Guess what, this isn't the movies, so being who I am, Buttercup, I stand up and push past him, and decided to admire the scenery, to calm my nerves, the kiss would have been nice, but that isn't a buttercup thing to do, kiss and run. Might as well run. Leave the kisses  
  
Course Emerald Eyes isn't like the movies either, and I can feel him behind me, pushing my short black hair off of my neck, I hope he doesn't notice the shivers, as his fingers run along my neck. I think my eyes are bulging out, as I feel his teeth graze the back of my neck, and then I feel his lips plant kisses on the side of my neck.  
  
Shit here comes the giggles.  
  
Cant stop them...  
  
"What's so funny?" he asks as his arms wrap around my waist and he continues to kiss my neck. "A lot of things," A lot of things are funny, have you ever seen a pink cow? Yes they are there people, and they are funny, "like you, you're funny." "How so" My neck really must be fun to make out with, I think he's going for a record, not breathing the longest. "I know about guys like you," Guys, they're all the same, "You put all the charm on, but I know what you want, your just looking for a good lay, well guess what, your all wrong if you think I'm going to do that, besides I'm sure princess will put out fine."  
  
He's laughing. His laughing is not appreciated.  
  
"Whatever Spit fire, you can tell me all about you bad ex's but I'm not like that, now lets dance"  
  
And I felt his grip around my waist tighten, as we floated through the doors and back into the ball room. We landed softly on the left side of the room with the couples, and started dancing to the song already playing.  
  
"So, what's your name?" He hasn't recognized me so far, but if I tell him my name, he probably will! "My Name is" DING DONG DING DONG "Midnight?!" I gasp "That's a beautiful na..." "No! I must go!" Oh no! That's the midnight bell! I was supposed to have left twenty minutes before it rang.  
  
"I'm sorry I must go!" I said slipping out of his grasp and running through the couple, bumping a few. Of course someone leaves their foot hanging out, and there I am crashing into the ground, I grab a hold of the closest person before regaining balance, unfortunately I lost one of my heels, damn thing was slowing me down anyway, ill just buy Bubbles a new one. When I reach the cool night air, I give up the land and fly into the dark sky illuminated by the moon, towards the bus station, but first to collect my things.  
  
I wonder what my Emerald Eyes is thinking

* * *

**Whoa! Almost 12 pages, I know it was a boring chapter, but please read and review, the future chapters will be better! and I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully that will be done soon!  
  
Next Chapter: Butch's Point of View on the nights events.**

**Remember to Read and Review!**


	2. Meeting the Cinderella

**I don't own the Power Puff Girls.  
  
This is the Second Chapter to Just Another Cinderella  
  
Please Note that this is Butch's Point of View of the Spring Ball  
  
. This Chapters really slow, and I had trouble adding humor to Butch's point of view, so he kinda turn out to be self absorbed... kinda... well just bear with me! And Go read it for yourself  
  
Also: Please excuse any spelling/punctuation mistakes.  
  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

(- Butch -)

* * *

The annual Spring Masquerade Ball has finally rolled around. Of course, being the better looking one of the Rowdy Ruff Boys my charm, talent, and intellect has, unfortunately for me, scared off all hopes of bringing a girl to the dance.  
  
Boomer and Brick, have decided to bring Blossom and Bubbles, two of the Power Puff Girls, Bubbles has pointlessly told me about the third sister, Bubblecup or something like that. Of course Bubblecup hasn't shown her face in Townsville unless it is to visit her sisters, and she always leaves right after that.  
  
I heard from around town, she got kicked out, others say she left, every time I bring it up with Blossom or Bubbles they get mad and tell me it's none of my business.  
  
But obviously it is, considering they are dating their counterpart from my brothers, thus meaning their sister would date me, but she's no where in sight, no she's living in some big city, leaving me loveless. And it's obvious we'd be in love, because Brick and Boomer, have fallen, for Blossom and Bubbles. They've fallen hard. Blossom and Bubbles also got them whipped, so I defiantly know if this Bubblecup chick turned up we could be in love and all but I would never be whipped my a girl from a gang with such a prissy ass name.  
  
The only reason I'm going is to see if there actually is any dateable girls in this crummy town. Seems pointless though, I do know all the girls and town, and all of them aren't dateable, this is just another waste of my time.  
  
We only have 15 minutes. But what does it matter we can fly there anyway, and it's only a several blocks away, equivalent to about a minute of flying time.  
  
I've already seen what everyone's wearing. The Rowdy Ruff family of course, is matching. It's almost disturbing, all of us in black suits, the only different is the mask and shirt, which go to our colors, mine being green, the best color, makes me the most smashing and handsome looking Ruff Boy.  
  
Blossom and Bubbles in matching strapless dresses, except matching to their color, Blossom was mumbling to Brick between kisses, that their sister would be at the ball and to look out for her. Because Blossom thinks Brick should meet her. Blossom, Blossom, Blossom... Don't you think I should meet my counter part FIRST?!  
  
I mean sure I met her, when we were like five, and the Rowdy Ruff boys had the evil aura, I don't remember much about her, besides the fact that she killed me once, with a kiss, imagine if we had decided to date, imagine the first kiss..  
  
_'I'll see you tomorrow Butch' –kiss- BOOM –dead-  
_  
Boomer is yelling to me, that we have to get going, sure whatever Boomer, he just want to get to the ball quicker so he can continue kissing Bubbles and not rush. If there is a disease where you keep kissing someone, Brick and Boomer appear to have got it.  
  
In the movies they always have those nerd couple kiss and their braces get stuck together, if that actually does happen and Boomer or Brick and Bubbles or Blossom got stuck together they'd never know because they suck face ALL THE TIME.  
  
Really, they are starting to make me look bad; I'm supposed to be the ladies man.  
  
When I get to the living room, everyone is already outside, waiting for me. It's good to have people waiting on me again, for I should be royalty I was just born, or more created into the wrong family.  
  
When I get outside everyone is already in the air, so I quickly follow. Its cold outside, winter still isn't leaving, so this is more of a 'Crap, the Snow is Still Here' Ball.  
  
Why they are having a masquerade ball is beyond me. Everyone is Townsville knows everyone else. It's become more of the game of Guess Who's behind the mask.  
  
I've been to three of them already, and they are always the same. Always the same Nerds and Losers on the right side of the room, trying to look for partners, and on the left the couples.  
  
Oh and we can't forget Princess, who wears less each year, its almost a sport itself, trying to guess which part of the dress she will remove next. One of these days she is just going to come in her birthday suit and nothing else on, except, of course, she would have some form of jewelry on, she never leaves the house without it. I think she's hiding something.  
  
The Mayor must have wanted to change the scenery around a little bit, because he put a red carpet over the stone steps. Yes that will make a BIG difference, ya Dumbass.  
  
I want to know who keeps voting for him! Isn't it obvious he's as dumb as a doornail? The Power Puff Girls are more a Mayor then The Mayor.  
  
The inside of the ball room is still the same, gold everywhere. No dancing yet, Boomer snickers and gives me a nudge towards the right side of the room, and he and Brick walk towards the left with their dates on their arms.  
  
I take a place next to George; a baseball obsessed 17 year old who cant play baseball worth a shit. I guess its wait for a partner time. Only a couple people have partners. But who cars about that? Let's see who's here...  
  
Hmmm... Miranda, Lindsey, Jenny, Ashley, Mary, Princess, who is looking positively whore like, Other Girl, Wendy...  
  
Wait... Who's the girl between Princess and Wendy? Never seen her before. Short black hair and a green dress, wonder who that is... I'll just have to wait and see. I could just walk over to her and be her partner, she doesn't have one, doesn't look like anyone is going to be coming soon anyway... If I hurry I can get their before the mayor finishes talking. And then I wouldn't have to dance with Princess either!  
  
Damn Mitch! He just forced me to dance with Princess! The Asshole! Why'd he have to be her partner...? I hope he chokes on his tongue and keels over.  
  
The Mayor finishes his speech and the music starts.  
  
Abigail is my partner; I guess she's not that bad, if you look past the braces and glasses, and her current obsession with socks. Her plaid dress, knee socks and flip flops make an interesting combination, good luck to at finding a partner Abigail  
  
"Hey Butch" she says pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose before grabbing on to my hands. "Hey... Abby..." When's the song ending? "How's your night been?" I don't know, I've only been here for 10 minutes. "I'm not quite sure yet." She's smiling, ok lets try to get a smile out...  
  
Her face turns from a smile to a look of horror. Ok Butch, no more fake smiles for tonight. People might find it repulsive, even on this good looking face.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"My Mother dragged me to this stupid dance, Id rather be at home doing something more productive, it's not like I'm going to get a partner." I don't trust you Abby, Anyone that can make time productive by playing with socks, I find disturbing. How am I supposed to respond to this answer?  
  
"Unless..." She's batting her eyes, we already know what comes next,"You would want to be my partner..."  
  
Please, Please Abby put your arms in the air and back away slowly while I still have my dignity. "I would love to Abby, but... I have my eye on another." Maybe I should back away, Abby's not one to hide her anger I see...

"Fine, _Butch_," here it comes, "It's not like I actually wanted to be your partner anyway, I was just trying to be nice!"  
  
She lets go of my arm which she had been squeezing harder after each word to emphasize how pissed off she was. She storms off through the circle of dancers to the punch table.  
  
Well, I'll remember to stay away from Abby...  
  
I can here George laughing, so I give my best glare, as I dance with myself, waiting for the song to end, luckily it ended a minute later.  
  
I walk to Jenny, who gives me a sympathetic look as we start dancing to the next song.  
  
"Way to not cause a scene Butch."  
  
I've know Jenny for a couple years now, and know she has heart set on Benji Belk, so I'm not worried about having her ask me out to. She's also very level headed and isn't to sensitive.  
  
"What did I do wrong? I though I was being nice?! It's her fault for putting me in that situation!" I cried, "Well, she did take it a little worse then I thought she would take it..." she chuckled, but who is this girl you have your eye on Butch? I've known you a couple of years, and know you haven't shown the slightest interest from anyone is Townsville, so spill it."  
  
"I don't know where she is from. I'm guessing she is from out of town, it's the one next to Princess, in the green dress" She looks over at the girl and raises a brow.  
  
"She pretty, so why do you think she's here?" "Don't know" I said "Well good luck with the girl!" Jenny said as I said goodbye and walked to Ashley.  
  
"So Butch, What'd ya do to piss Abby off?" Ashley asked eyes sparkling, as she grabbed my hand. "Because whatever your did, wow man, just wow, I saw her at the Punch table, mutter curses at you, her face was all red, oh it was good."  
  
Yes, of course, I forgot Ashley hates Abby, something about Abby cutting all of Ashley's Barbie dolls heads off. Wouldn't surprise me if she did it. I mean... socks...  
  
"I just said, _politely_, when she asked if I would be her partner, told her I didn't want to.  
  
The rest of the dance I spent listening to Ashley blab on about how I was her new hero. She was still howling with laughter when I left to go to Mary.  
  
After Mary,Princess is my next partner... Mary must see the fear in my eyes of being Princess's Partner, as she shakes her head sympathetically as she watches me looking back at her then to Princess.  
  
Oh... Shit...  
  
Maybe I can duck under a table and wait till it's my turn to dance with the Mystery girl...  
  
Too late...  
  
Princess is already seen me... And is beckoning me with her long polished finger.  
  
I give a weak smile, and trudge over to her. Hopefully the song will be short.Just one more song then you get to dance with the Mystery girl...  
  
Just one more Butch, you hold on...  
  
"Hey Sugar" Princess says grabbing my hands and wrapping them around her waist.

"Hey Princess..." Call Security! This Girl's perfume is a danger to the town!! I think I'm choking!

"How's dancing going?" Good until I got you as a partner.

"Alright, I guess." I say trying to remove my hands from hers unfortunately She's got a vice grip! "I've been having an awful time" No your Pout lips and Fluttering eyes wont sway me  
  
"Oh, that's too bad..." HA HA, yeah right.  
  
"But you know... Butch...I would have a wonderful time If you joined me on the left side of the room" Oh shit, Abby is a pretty nice person, and she blew up when I rejected her, imagine Princess...  
  
"Princess, I would but I have my eye on someone." Let's just hope it goes better than with Abby... I'm praying it goes better!  
  
"Who is it?" she hisses, backing up from me as if she found out I had a disease, but she continues dancing, I know she doesn't want to cause a scene.  
  
"The Girls to your left." I say, as she looks at the girl then back to me with a scowl on her face  
  
"Her? Butch, you don't even know her, I bet she's never been with a real man before," she says giving my arm a squeeze, "She won't be able to treat you like I do."  
  
"Do you know her, Princess?" I ask, watching her face turn into a sneer. "Fine, go with that little _bitch,_ but don't try crawling back to me." No problem Princess, not if you were even the last man on earth would I.  
  
We continue dancing far apart for the rest of the song until it ends and she slips a small piece of paper into my jacket pocket.  
  
The song ends... And I stand their not sure what to do. I begin to wander over to the Mystery girl, as I open the card and read the note scribbled inside.  
  
_Hotel: Holiday Inn Room Number: 108 The Doors Open...  
_  
I fold the note and shove it back into my pocket as I stop in front of the girl.  
  
She grabs my hand, and we begin to sway to the music, I wonder if she will say anything, but her small pink lips are sealed. I guess I'll have to break the ice.  
  
"Where you from?" I ask "I don't think I know you?  
  
"What so you know everyone in town?" she says, trying to hold back irritation "For your information, I do, Buttercup." I smirk  
  
A look, of hate crosses her features as she studies my face.  
  
"Do I know you?" she snaps  
  
"What you don't like the nickname Buttercup? Fine its Sweet Cheeks then." This girl needs to chill  
  
"If you wish to see another day Asshole, you will refrain from calling me 'Sweet Cheeks', you Jerk."  
  
I look at her in disbelief. She's the first girl to ever call me an Asshole.  
  
"Excuse me?" I ask innocently  
  
"Damn Right." She says, glaring up at me  
  
"Aren't you a little spit fire?" I say as the song ends  
  
"Whatever you say." She says waiting for me to go to the next partner. But don't think its happening Spit fire, I'm curious.  
  
"That's what I thought" I say "What?" she asks with disgust "Whatever I say." "You're supposed to be moving now." She says staring at her would be next partner "I'm staying right here." She must really think I'm crazy now...  
  
"That's not how the dance works." She says irritated "It does over there." I say wrapping my arms around her slim waist. "Hold on tight Spit Fire." She stares at me and gives a small gasp as we fly across the room, and land gently on the couple side.  
  
I twirl her around as we start dancing to the next song, on the couple's side.  
  
YES! Wait till I tell Boomer and Brick, and they thought I'd never make it to the couple side.  
  
"I don't get it." She says "You seem like a smart girl, what don't you get?" I say "Do you suffer from memory loss?" "No, quite a sharp mind I've been told." One of the smart one at school, I am, but far from a nerd.  
  
"Well let me refresh your sharp mind, I called you an Asshole 5 minutes ago and you just flew me over here, to the couple area, am I missing something?" She asks confused. "Yes you did call me an Asshole, and I did fly you over here, it all seems to fit." "No it doesn't, to the sane mind." "Who ever said I was sane?" "I don't talk to crazy people." "Maybe I'm not crazy" "Whatever." She says, one of these days she is going to get herself in trouble using that word to much.  
  
She looks up at me curiosity written over her face, wondering if, I'm going to take her back to the other side of the room, but I just smirk and begin dancing to the next song.  
  
"You have Chemical X running through your blood." She says staring into my eyes. I can feel my smirk falling. How does she know about chemical X? Everyone around here knows I have super power, but how they don't know, and how does she know it's the exact Chemical?  
  
"Yes I am" I say... "How do you know about Chemical X?" How does she?! I hope she's not one of those creeps that think were a danger to society and tries to kill us...  
  
She stays silent for a few moments before answering.  
  
"My gang back home is full of them. They all have it running through their veins." "But not you?" I smirk "That's for me to know and for you to..." "Find out" I finish her sentence. "Whatever you say" she says and I twirl her around as a the song ends and a new one starts. I watch her move with the moment, and look into her shimmering green eyes, before speaking again  
  
"I like you." I say, watching how she will react "I don't know you." She says, looking up at me "So?" I ask "Good point." I smile down at her "You should smile more." "Why's that?" I ask "Your have a nice smile." "You have a lovely smile too, but..." I watch her stare at me waiting to say something out of line, "Everything about you is nice" "Thank you." How cute, she's blushing. "I'm guessing you like me." I say, watching her face go from blushing to disbelief  
  
"Maybe I do..." I smile "And Maybe I don't" My smile soon fades, playing hard to get I see, well the chase is on.  
  
She drops my hands, "I'm going to go get some air." I watch as she makes her way through the moving bodies trying not to bump into any one, I follow after, by about 15 feet.  
  
"Damn... That's going to hurt in the morning." I can hear her say, as I hover above her watching her study her damaged looking feet. "Damn, your right, that's going to hurt." I say, watching as her attention turn from me back to her feet. "Scare you?" I smirk "No" she scowls.  
  
I push a clump of black strands out of her out of her face, before running my finger down the side of her face, and stopping at her chin, to push it up so I can look into her eyes.  
  
Confusion flickers through them when she sees how close our faces are. It's perfect, just like in the movie, I begin to lean in to kiss her, but she pushes past me and walks over to the railing and looks at the forest below.  
  
I stare at the spot she was then walk up from behind her, and push the hair away from the back of her neck, she shivers a bit before I run my lips over the back of her neck, hearing her let out a quick breath, I begin kissing the back of her neck.  
  
I'm soon interrupted though when, she lets out a giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Does she find my kissing bad? I wrap my arms around her waist "A lot of things," she says, squeezing my hands "like you, you're funny."  
  
"How so" I ask, still kissing the soft flesh of her neck  
  
"I know about guys like you," she says, "You put all the charm on, but I know what you want, your just looking for a good lay, well guess what, your all wrong if you think I'm going to do that, besides I'm sure princess will put out fine."  
  
Isn't it obvious she's had some bad times before?  
  
"Whatever Spit fire, you can tell me all about you bad ex's but I'm not like that, now lets dance" I say, planting one last kiss on her neck, before tightening my grip on her waist and flying her back to the ball room, landing on the left side, where a song is already playing. Where we begin to dance to the song.  
  
"So, what's your name?" I ask, twirling her around "My Name is..."

**_DING DONG DING DONG _**

"Midnight" she gasped. "That's a beautiful na..." she cuts me off "No! I must go!" a look of panic washing over her face.  
  
She yanks her arms away, and dashes through the crowd towards the door. I stand still watching her, wondering what just happened, and then I snap back to life and run after her.  
  
Like in slow motion, before I can reach her, she trips over someone's foot and falls onto some woman, before staggering out the doors. I notice she lost a heels and pick it up as I continue after her.  
  
I run after her and out of the ball room. I run down several stairs, and stare at the empty stair case. I look around, but no sign, of her.

* * *

**Phew! Another chapter done, please Read and Review!  
  
Next Chapter: Buttercup returns 'home' to Beck and the Gang and relives the Ball to them. **


	3. Cinderella's Day After

**

* * *

This is the Third Chapter to Just Another Cinderella**

**Please Note that this is Buttercup's Point of View the day after the dance.**

**I don't own the Power Puff Girls.**

**I would have liked to have added more of Buttercup's friends from CitiesVille, and had originally wrote the story as such, but when I reread it I was disappointed, so there will be little of them in the chapter, I hope to add more of them though in the fifth chapter. I explain a little bit of buttercups past, much more to come in chapter five.**

**A portion of this story will be a phone conversation, so hope it's not too confusing!**

**The next two chapters will be a little... more sad and less funny so... yeah...**

**Also: Please excuse any spelling/punctuation/English mistakes.**

_Italics: Blossom_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Buttercup

* * *

I floated home, because I missed the bus home, so when I got into my apartment, I was more then happy to crash into my bed and fall into dream land, hopeful to have my Mystery Man in my dreams, I didn't but that's not the point, so when I woke up this morning, to find my ankle swollen to the size of a hippo's nostril, I panicked to say the least.

As I rummaged through my cabinets in the bathroom, I floated into the kitchen, which looks like a stampede of cocaine addicted poodles ran through. Random boxes of food, bottles of who knows what spewed around, I'm the notorious Buttercup, the one who fights and I have no medicine not even a single Band-Aid!!! I growl as I kick a box of Caption Crunch across the room, and watch as it hits the wall across from me, falls to the floor and flings a wave of Caption Crunch across my apartment.

I grumbled as I picked, a small piece of crunch from my hair before I grabbed my bag and floated out of the apartment making sure to slam the door, even though It's not like I actually like anyone in my apartment and care enough to not wake them up.

I float into the garage my feet dangling around a centimeter off the ground. Hopefully Beck won't notice I'm a good half hour late.

I have a bag of ice wrapped around my ankle with duck tape, because well I just don't really have bandages and medicine in my apartment, believe it or not. I mean who'd a thunk that I can beat up monsters, stop villains but when it comes to a pair of heels, I crash and burn. So this morning, or should I say night, its flipping 4 in the morning, I bought a bag of ice and a roll of duck tape, and boom, I have AnklePainBegGone, not sold in stores.

The sun isn't even up, but the city is already wakening, but Roja Perra's Garage never sleeps, my current job occupation resides there. Course the Garage might be up, but I'm sure as hell not. You can tell by the way by eyelids are half opened, or half closed if your one of those philosopher's who's always going around, _is the glass half empty or half full?_

**Who CARES?** The only thing I want to know is what's in the glass, and if refills are possible.

Beck, also known as the slave driver around here, has already given the morning staff their schedule today, so if I'm careful maybe I can slip into the small office that I share with Mudd, and rest my ankle, or take a nap... or think about mystery man... Or maybe Beck's going to find me... Shit. Shit. Shit.

"You look like shit" Thanks for noticing, "AND you're late." Again, thanks for noticing.

"I know, and Beck, I have an excellent reason." Well I think it's a good reason.

"You better have come up with a better excuse than some villain because you have been gone all weekend, and we've been keeping them in check. Oh and that, crazy monkey excuse, what's its name? MoJo? Don't even try it Buttercup." Buttercup... I wonder how many things have Butter in them...

"Has nothing to do with _MoJo JoJo_. Has to do with the dance." Butterfly

"Buttercup now's not the t..." Butterscotch

"I got to the other side." I like Scotch. Not that I've had it or anything...

"ime..."I look up, Either she's excited, pissed, or constipated. I hope it wasn't the last one. Or the middle one, she tends to throw things when pissed, and that Chemical X in her really doesn't help the one getting thrown at

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." I say rolling my eyes. How cliché, can't help it though.

"Well, I'm taking my break now anyway," She never does anything, her day is just one big break, "This better be one good goddamn story, Butters, so their better be romance, angst, the whole enchilada!"

"Beck your allergic to enchiladas remember?" she gives me a glare and doesn't say anything.

She turns around quick, her braid nearly smacking me, if Beck was ever in a situation where she couldn't use any of her limbs and was being attacked all she would have to do is swing her head around, I swear to god her braid is like a whip, she would make Cat woman look bad.

She flies into her office, her whip braid thingy following with her.

I follow her not as fast, floating after her, maybe I can get a couple days off for this ankle thing, but I'll have to play hurt.

She's sitting in her little rolling chair, you know the kinds where you can race them around, that she actually paid for, when I finally get to her office, I pull one of the beaten up old chairs out, of course were not good enough for a rolly chair, and sit down wincing as I place my hurt leg up onto the other chair, but I think she sees through it, because all she does is raise one of her highly waxed eyebrows.

* * *

"And then the Midnight bells rang, and I turned and fled."

"Why didn't you stay?! A good looking guy with Chemical X! Do you know how hard it is to find one of those?" Mudd says, receiving a smack from Jared

"As much as I don't agree with Mudd on her last statement, I agree with the first, I mean come on Buttercup, when's the last time you went on a date?" Jared asks

"I date people." I say

Mudd and Jared exchange a glance, "Like who?"

"Umm... Teddy! Yes Teddy!" I say smugly. I dated him like a week ago of something, He was so cute, but there wasn't much going on inside his head...

"Buttercup. That was last year."

"Oh..." Ok a week to a year, so I was a little off.

"We could always set you up with Nick." How did they know I hav- had a crush on him?

"Don't deny it, he just dumped Karen, why not give It a go?" Because that would make me the rebound chick.

"Are you guys trying to rule my life or something?" I say, eyeing them with fake suspicion

"Come on Buttercup, you really need a fresh start with your nonexistent dating life. This guy might be the answer if not you can always use him as a friend with benefits!" Mudd smirks. And she wonders where she got her name from?

"MUDD" We shout in unison.

"Really Mudd, cant you keep you mind out of the gutter for one minute?" Jared says, his eyes narrowing.

"What can I say, maybe I should be a street cleaner?" she says quickly changing the subject, "So you going to get the day off?"

"Don't know, haven't asked yet." I hope so, AnklePainBegGone was is quite effective in stopping pain, but its quite ugly, and embarrassing to have on your ankle.

"Well go ask," Jared says giving me a push towards Beck's office, "Go home. Clean, and then invite us over, ok?"

"Yes and go grocery shopping, and remember I like the chips with little ruffles." Ha, and they don't own my life.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Ruffles not Lays, what time are you coming over?" I ask grabbing a plastic bag and throwing a few things off my desk and into it.

"Lets make it 10?" Jared asks

"Sure, I've got to go talk to Beck first though."

"Then go!" They say in unison pushing me towards the door.

I scowl at them and float into Beck's office, where she sits in her rolling chair typing away at her computer.

"I suppose you want the day off then?" Beck asks, not bothering to look up form the computer.

"Well that would be nice, I don't want it to get infected, I mean, it might have to be amputated then, and you'd be missing your favorite worker." I say giving her a lopsided grin.

"Fine since your tale was so... fascinating you can have the next couple days off." I should just start making up stories.

"Will I get my..."

"Yes, I'll still pay you. Heading over to Lewis's?"

"Yup, got to pick up a few things. See you later then Beck"

* * *

I throw the plastic bag over my shoulder, containing the few things I gathered from my desk.

Which consisted of, a notebook, a few papers I had to finish, and a bag of Cheetos. I had Mountain Dew and Dr.Pepper last time I checked, but when I entered the office I saw Mudd kick a can under her desk...

The Selfish Baboon.

Even though it is early, there is already people power walking down the side walk, probably late for some job... A job with some slave driving boss like Beck.

I float down the side of the side walk, only newbies to the town find my floating strange, otherwise the rest of the town could care less. I was surprised when I moved to CitiesVille, more like forced to move, I walked most of the time, my first few weeks, Didn't want to freak people out, so when I was walking back to my shitty apartment, BOY was I surprised when, some Latin looking chick flies right past me!

I tried to get her attention but, she was out of hearing distance, the next week I searched up and down and finally found her.

Turns out it was the famous Beck, owner of a car garage and well known Test X victim.

Of course at the time, I didn't know why anyone would call themselves a Test X victim, much less know what it was, so when I asked her that, I was shocked to find out 10 years back a lab had done testing on humans with Chemical X, Called Test X. Taking orphans and homeless people as test subjects, because no one really know they were missing, and injected them with Chemical X.

When the government found out they had paid the victims to keep quite and deleted all records of it happening.

Beck had used her money to start a garage, where a lot of Test X victims worked.

Beck also got me a much better apartment than the one I originally lived in. It was must like a cellar, cold and dark. Rats included for free. And it cost a lot too!

Beck keeps saying she can get me a better apartment but, I'm quite fond of the one I'm in right now, its pretty big, and the cost isn't to bad. A great improvement from my first apartment.

She also introduced me to people around the town like Miss Lewis. She was a Test X victim too, but unlike most of the victims she is in her late sixties while most were under thirty. I know a lot of people felt sympathy for her.

Her husband died when she was taken away from the streets to be tested on. When she returned to find him, she found out he had died of pneumonia.

She works at the grocery store, fetching people what they needed. Beck told me that's all she did, was work and sleep, to forget her husband.

* * *

I walk through the sliding doors of the store, the a.c's in high, making the store feel like a meat cellar. I catch sight of a small woman with graying hair and walk over.

"Hey Miss Lewis."

"Why Hello Buttercup. Haven't seen you in a couple of days, everything alright I hope. How are y... Oh my goodness what happened to your foot?" She is The mother I never had, I guess.

"Just a little accident, Miss Lewis, nothing to worry about." I say smiling.

"Are you sure you don't want me to look at it?"

"No, no, I'm ok Miss Lewis."

"Well if you say so... What can I help you with today?"

"I need some salsa, and chips. Oh and some Ruffles for Mudd."

"Alright, just wait at counter three and I will get your things." I smile and head over to the counter with the flashing three over head.

* * *

I set my bags on the counter, and throw my mail onto the kitchen table. Nothing good in the mail, Bills, some crappy magazine I didn't subscribe too and some letter inviting me to become the next Miss CitiesVille. Yeah... right.

I have three days to do nothing but sit and bum around...

I walk over and sit down on the couch and stare at the mass of gray clouds outside. It always seems CitiesVille is just one big storm waiting to happen, but it never does... If that even makes sense.

Maybe I should read...

I pick up the book, _'Lovely Bones'_ from my coffee table, I had been reading the book for a couple days but today it just didn't seem interesting.

Maybe I will read a little later... I set the book back down and sigh.

What should I do?

I grab the channel changer and flick through the channels finding nothing interesting.

Nothing but garbage on.

The Teletubbies, some make over show, and crappy MTV videos.

I shut the T.V off and float into my room. When all else fails... take a nap.

What's the use of being off, if you have nothing to do?

I flop onto my large bed and snuggle into the covers, letting myself falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Ring**

"Mar..."

**Ring**

"Wuuu?"

**Ring**

"Stupid phone! Shut up!" I yell knocking the phone off my nightstand and onto the floor, I feel around next to my bed looking for it, I finally grab it.

"Hello?"

"_Buttercup?"_

"Yeah?"

"_It's me Blossom."_

"Oh..."

".............................."

"Is there something you wanted Blossom? I mean as much as I'd love to talk about life with you, I actually have a job, because I have to support myself."

"_I just.... wanted to talk to you."_

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"_I'm taking a trip to CitiesVille in a couple of days. I wanted to know If I could visit."_

"I guess."

"......................................._.."_

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"_Us."_

"Us?"

"_Yes, Us."_

"What us?"

"The Power Puff Girls."

"No Blossom, remember, there are no Power Puff Girls, remember?"

"_Butte..."_

"No Blossom, you ban me from my own home, my home!"

"_Well what was I supposed to do? The City would have you kicked out no matter what."_

"Blossom, you didn't stand up for me at all!"

"_What did you want me to do, get kicked out along with you? Buttercup, I have to finish school. You know that._

"No I don't. Your stupid academics are more important than your family. Your own Sister! Blossom, you sold me out! And for what? What's your excuse, it seems to change every year? Is it still because you need the money for college? Is it Blossom? Huh! Is it?!"

"_I asked the mayor, and he says you can come back, as long as history doesn't repeat itself."_

"Oh really?"

"_Yeah, all you have to do is agree to sign an apology and a contract saying you will never do it again and your back in."_

"Why would I sign an apology for something I didn't do?"

"_Buttercup I don't care if you did it or no..."_

"You still think I did it! Don't you? You never believed me!"

"_Buttercup... Please. Just sign the contract."_

"Why? It's not like I'd have anything good to come home too."

"_But Buttercup... We miss you..."_

"Oh you sure miss me, and you sure missed me when you told the Mayor where I was? Or is that just your version of touch luck."

"_Buttercup, what was I supposed to do? They formed a riot outside our house!"_

"Correction, outside your house. And who do you think you are? Blossom you have super power, you can defeat a 3 hundred foot monster but a few people and you hide?"

"_Buttercup I couldn't hurt them!"_

"Why not?"

"_Because.."_

"Because what? You hurt me and you seemed just fine with that. Why would some village idiot make a difference?"

"_They were my friends..."_

"Blossom, I am your sister! Does me being your sister mean nothing to you? And you wonder why I wouldn't want to come back."

"_My god Buttercup, I thought you were a better person.Cant you try to change?"_

"You know what Blossom, I am a better person, and why would I want to change, what I am now is way better any day then being a selfish prude bitch like you! And while your sulking for being such a jerk tell Bubbles I'm keeping her shoes."

click

* * *

Third chapter down, please Read and Review!

Yeah... I just saw anchorman, so that scotch part, kudos to them.

**Next Chapter: Butch finds out her name. And Brick and Blossom's relationship takes a turn for the worse. **

((# Thank you to everyone that reviewed!!#))


	4. The Prince Wakes to a Squirrel

**This is the Forth Chapter to Just Another Cinderella**

**Please Note that this is Butch's Point of View the day after the dance.**

**I don't own the Power Puff Girls. Suppose I don't even own the plot really... So who ever made Cinderella owns that and not me. --;**

**Alright... this story is more just from Butch's day after the dance and him saying what's going on, versus him saying what's going on with some smart ass remark after words. I tried to make it funny, but I couldn't get the story to sound right with him saying whose talking and a comment afterwards. In other words this chapter lacks in funny.**

**Also: Please excuse any spelling/punctuation/English mistakes.**

Blossom's a bitch, Princess has an outburst, and Butch lacks sarcasm in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

(Butch)

* * *

"_Chip Chip Chip Squeek."_

"_So it's Squeak Cherp Cherp." Giggles._

"_No silly. Its Cherp Cherp Chip Squeak" More Giggles_

"MERF!" I mumble through my drool covered pillow.

"Wakey, Wakey Butchy." The taunting voice of Boomer fills my room.

"Garrarr!" Stupid Boomer, why couldn't they learn squirrel in the other room.

"What's that Butch? I don't speak stupid." I sit up and see Boomer lean against my doorway. I throw my pillow at him before I fall back onto my bed. I hope the drool side hits him

"Hey Man!" Boomer growls flicking me off and sauntering into the laundry room. Face full of drool anyone?

I flop onto my stomach and stare at the heel I had picked up after Spit fire left in a hurry before staring at the glowing red numbers of my alarm clock.

**9:45**

Only unstable crazy people get up at this hour. Like my brothers and their girlfriends. Especially that dumbass Boomer trying to learn Squirrel... HA. Ill tell you one thing one I get a girlfriend no way am I going to be whipped like Brick and Boomer. Well I guess it isn't that early...

I push the covers off and throw my legs over the bed. There's no use trying to go back to dream land, their consistent chirping is driving me nuts. I really need to get out maybe looks for my Spit Fire, or get groceries. The only thing that's left in the fridge is some casserole from 3 weeks ago. Blossom made it... She might be smart in academics but cooking isn't her thing. I was throwing up for the whole week following that dinner.

I slip a new pair of jeans on and a t-shirt. I give them a quick sniff just to make sure they are clean. Well I think their clean, at least they don't smell like ass.

I walk down the hall way to the stairs, I stop at the laundry room where I had seen Boomer enter only minutes ago, well it's more like the room where we just throw dirty cloths and hope someone cleans them. This happens every other decade.

"You know man, you could study squirrels DOWN STAIRS." I bellow. This is the third time this week I've been waken up because of their stupid chirping and squeaking. The only reason he is learning squirrel is because he wants Bubbles to think he cares. I mean who actually uses it, beside Bubbles who gets a kick out of frolicking through the forest and singing to her animal friends in their language, but that doesn't count. Are there squirrels at the side of the road, and you can just stop and be like 'How Cherp Far Cheep to Squeak the Chip nearest Squeek Restaurant?'

"Get over it man, me and Bubbles want to study in my room. And we aren't studying squirrels, were learning their language." Boomer says rummaging through a pile of dirty cloths.

"Oh, and does Bubble like the scent '10 year old dirty shirt' too?" I sneer, and make my way down the stairs.

I spot Blossom and Brick in the living room, I can see Blossoms colossal bow from the arm chair, and Bricks baseball cap from the sofa. I do a quick double take and wander into the kitchen.

Blossom and Brick cuddle together on the couch every chance they get so I'm surprised. Blossom must be pissed again, good god how Brick stands her hissy fits is beyond me....

She breaks a nail and it's Armageddon. The way she screams when she gets in her fits it would be hard not to believe it's the end of the world. Bubbles told me once when she was having his fit that Blossom use to be calmer, more level headed and nice, and gasped when someone would use the word crap or any other swears word for that fact. But that was before her sister left and that was three years ago. Thus I call her Bitchy Blossom.

It's like she's on her period every other day. Can you say major mood swings?

I open the fridge and eye the jars of spoiled food before I grab a Cola and move to the living room.

I open the soda and sit down on the couch next to butch. The TV's on mute with some Football game playing. Brick stares at the TV while Blossom examines her nails, like there's something fascinating about them.

"You know soda in the morning, isn't at all nutritious." Like I care?

I glance at Brick who stares back at me, his eyes pleading me to do say something.

"So..." I start, "Blossom, did you enjoy the dance."

She looks up at me before sending a glare to Brick, "Why no Butch, I didn't enjoy the dance." Before I can get another word out she continues her face reddening with each word, "For you see, my _boyfriend_ kept staring at another girls ASS!"

I hold my laugh in and take a sip of my soda.

"So how was your date Butch?" Blossom asks her pale complexion returning.

"Yeah, how was that?" Brick asks, glad that the topics not on him.

"Well..." I get interrupted as Boomer and Bubbles walk in. His arm slung around her shoulders.

"What'cha talking about?" Bubbles asks as she floats to the sofa and plops down, shortly followed by Boomer.

"I just asked Butch about his mystery date." Blossom states matter of factly.

"Oh, it wasn't that big a deal." Yes it was, but they tend to blow thing out of proportion. A mino to someone is like a whale to them...

"Come on... DETAILS MAN!" Brick yells, receiving a smack on the back of the head from Blossom.

"I'm going to go try find some food in this dump." Blossom says flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "Bubbles, are you coming?"

Bubble looks at her strangely, "Blossom you silly everyone knows there is never any food here," she giggles,"Well... Any edible food, that is."

"Bubbles!" she shrieks.

"Coming...." Bubbles mutters giving one last glance at Boomer before following after Blossom.

I wonder what crawled up her ass and died. I look at Brick and Boomer and it appears they are thinking the same thing.

"Come on, the girls are gone, tell us the good parts." Brick hisses leaning in close, so the girls don't hear. Boomer leans over too, not wanting to miss the conversation.

"What the fuck dude, what did you do to piss her off." I hiss back, ignoring his nagging.

"I was just_ looking_ at Sara and she freaks out, but that's not important, now spill. What she look like?"

"Well, she has these bright green eyes, and short black hair... and that's about it" I say, making a move for the door.

"Not so fast." Boomer says pulling me back onto the couch.

"We want more." Boomer says, Brick nods his head in agreement.

"She wore a green dress." I offer as more info.

"Is that it?" Brick asks

"Is what it?" Bubble questions floating into the living room, a bowl of chips in her hands.

"Just questioning Butch about his date." Boomer says taking the bowl from Bubbles and setting it on the coffee table.

"Butch, you got a date?" Bubble asks her blue eyes set on me.

"Yeah..." Great, suddenly I'm wishing my brothers were blind. I'm going to be here another hour at least.

"Well tell us about her then, I'm sure were all dying to know." Blossom says sitting back into her arm chair.

"Well..." I wish I could tell them more, but I didn't really get much out of her. I glance around at the four faces trained on me.

"Er... She had legs that went on for miles." I hope she does.

"How would you know Butch? She was wearing a dress, I assume." Blossom says a smirk playing on her overly glossed lips.

"Argh, she must be lucky then," Bubbles says ignoring Blossoms comment, "I wish my legs were long."

"Me too. I just hate my legs." Blossom says looking at her legs disappointed.

"Aw don't worry babe. I love your legs." Brick smirks, "You have legs that go on forever too."

"Excuse me?" Blossom asks, "My legs stop right here," she snaps extending her leg and pointing to her foot, "unless your implying I have... kankles or something!"

"No, No, No! I didn't mean..." Brick says red rising in his cheeks.

"Oh, just like you didn't mean to stare at Sara's ass the whole time at the dance!" Blossom screams, her eyes burning with anger as she stands up and storms towards the upstairs.

"Blossom! How many times do I have to apologize? Im Sorry!" Brick pleads

"When you mean it!" she yells at him, stomping up the stairs.

The sound of their shouts and the sound of slamming doors fill the room. I flinch as the words 'I hate you' ring through the upstairs and into the main floor. Boomer and I exchange a glance.

"I'm going to go shop for groceries." I say jumping off the couch, anywhere would be better then this hell hole. Hopefully those two wont rip up the upstairs too much.

"Yeah... were going to go to the park, isn't that right Bubbles." Boomer says pulling Bubbles off the couch and towards the front door.

"Yeah." She replies.

* * *

I grab some money out of the jar on top of the fridge and float out the front door and fly towards the supermarket.

I grab a cart and make my way through the aisle throwing things in. Hoping to get done soon, I want to see the major about something. I grab a can of pickles and throw them into the cart, right next to the box of doughnuts.

"Hey Butch!" Oh no...Anybody but her.

I look behind me to see Princess, red curls and all, standing behind me. Sporting a white Mini Mini Mini skirt. As in if it gets any shorter it will look like a belt. And a tight purple tank top.

"Hey... Princess." I say giving her a charming smile pushing my cart along the aisle looking at the shelf hoping she will go away.

From past experience its best to just smile and wait for her to leave. Making her mad seems to make her stay longer.

"Did you enjoy the dance?" she asks, batting her eyes at me which are coated in black and purple makeup. I always thought she resembled a clown with her hair and the makeup. All she was missing was the shoes and cloths... At least some cloths, part of her wardrobe could give some clowns a run for their money.

"It was great." I say, throwing a box of Frosted Flakes in the cart and continue down the aisle.

"Did you have a good time? I saw you dancing with Blaine, got to the left side of the room, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Oh Blaine? Yeah, we went to the couple's side. He was o.k. I didn't really like want to be his dance partner, I wanted someone else to like ask me, but he never did, and I didn't want to look like a fool, you know? I mean what would it look like if the most popular girl in all of like Townsville didn't make it to the couple side... My reputation would be like truly ruined!"

"I'm sure you would be just fine." Besides your daddy could buy you a new one," and who's this guy that didn't ask you?" God knows how many guys want you, excluding me, and guys with some taste.

"You." My cart comes to a halt. Crap.

"Umm... That's nice... Princess." Well I wasn't expecting that. I continue to push it down the aisle.

She looks at me with confusion, "What? You don't like me?"

"No, no, It's not that, it's jus..."

"It's just what? You didn't like dancing with me?"

"Then what is it?!" she shrieks, her hands ball into fists, her face taking on the same coloring of her hair. This conversation looks like its turning into Brick's and Blossoms argument.

"It's just I don't feel the same way about you."

"Who do you like then?" she yells. I don't know who's worse Blossom or Princess. People are starting to stare now...

"Oh! Like let me guess, it was that little...," she stutters trying to find the right word, "bitch you were dancing with at the ball!"

Like Princess would know Spit Fire, much less know she is a bitch... Or maybe she does know her...

"Do you know her?"

"Who?"

"That girl I was dancing with, black hair, green eyes."

She snorts flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Yeah me and the rest of Townsville. When she use to live here she _thought_ she was so popular, but really only like some people liked her. Well a lot of people did...

Ok everyone liked her but like I was still more popular."

"Why did she leave?" I ask suddenly interest in the conversation.

"How the hell would I know, and why would I care."

"Does she have a name?"

"Duh Butch, of course she has a name, like how many people do you know don't have one." She said twirling a strand of hair with her finger.

"Well what's her name then?" Yes! Finally Ill get to know her name.

"Her name was Butters."

"Butters? As in the stuff you put on toast?" Is that really her name... And I thought my name sucked...

"How would I know? It's not like I was her friend or anything."

I check my watch: 11:45. If I weren't late to meet the Mayor I'd be jumping around, I know Spit fire's name! And what a strange name at that. "Princess I got to go."

"Why?" she pouts.

"I have to go," I grab her face and give her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for the information!"

I push the cart down the aisle towards checkout. Throwing my things on the counter, watching as the clock ticked.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Belum, sorry I'm late." I say

"It's alright, I'm sure the Mayor didn't even notice. Hold on just a minute" She says picking up the phone and talking to the person on the other line, putting the phone down for a moment she presses a small button, and the doors to the Mayors office opens, "the Mayor will see you now."

I walk inside the large room, and saunter over to the mayor's desk.

"Ahh... Butch, I was wondering when our meeting was. Have a seat, now you wanted to talk about a transfer?"

* * *

When I finally get home it's already 8:30, I grab the grocery bags from the back, glad I hadn't boughten anything that need to be put in the fridge

"Hey." I say setting the bags on the kitchen table currently occupied by Blossom, Boomer and Bubbles, "Where's Brick?"

"He's outside." Blossom says rummaging through one of the bags "Is this all you got?"

"Sorry your highness, I didn't know I was buying food for you now too." I snap pulling out the needed supplies to make a peanut butter sandwich.

"Why's Brick outside?" I hiss to Boomer when Blossom seems to be occupied.

"Blossom and him are on the rocks." He whispers back as I start making two sandwiches.

I finish making the two sandwiches and grab a napkin before speaking again, "I'm going to go talk to Brick. I'll see you guys later."

"That's a good idea Butch," Bubbles says glaring at Blossom, "I believe me and Blossom are going to go home and have a little chat. We'll see you tomorrow."

I grab the two plates, with a sandwich on each one walk through the kitchen and into living room and out the front door.

I float up the side of the house to the roof, the place all of us go when we need to think. I spot Brick sitting cross legged staring at the stars.

"You know... I've been thinking." He says not turning around to look at me.

I float over to him and sit down next to him handing him a plate, "And what were you think about?"

"Well Boomer's have Bubbles. And I've got Blossom," he snorts, "every other day."

"Yeah, I know that but what's the point?" I ask taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Well remember how when we all started dating each other, you wanted to meet Buttercup because, it appeared destined the Rowdy Ruff Boys and The Power Puff Girls were made for each other, But since you connected with this new girl. I don't know anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if it really isn't destined for the Rowdy Ruffs to be with the Puff girls. I don't know why I'm still with Blossom."

"I was wondering the same thing."

"Butch..."

"Sorry, Sorry, So are you going to dump her?"

"I don't know." He says shaking his head sadly. I never was one for the emotional crap, never could take it much either.

"I'm tired..." I say, "I'm going to go to bed, Ill see you tomorrow"

* * *

I float up the stairs to my room, making sure to shut it behind me, in hopes tommorrow's session of Squirrel wont wake me up.

I flop into my bed, not bothering to kick my shoes off or pull the covers over my body.

I begin to drift asleep but a knock on the door brings me back to the real world.

"Come in." I mumble not lifting my head from its place on my pillow.

"Hey." Brick whispers "Make sure you pack tomorrow."

"Pack for what?" I groan, the last road trip the Rowdy Ruff Boys took ended up with me passed out in front of our locked hotel room, Brick drunk and naked on the room of a casino and Boomer streaking down the main road.

"Blossom wants to visit her sister."

"So why doesn't she just go? And I thought you were breaking up." Really like I want to spend any more time with that prissy bitch then I already have to.

"We are working things out. She said she wants me for emotional support."

I snort, "As a support in which to throw objects at when mad? No thanks Brick."

"Come on Butch. Plllleeeaaasseee? I might need your help" Brick begs.

"No, and what would you need my help for?"

"I.... ahhh.." He stutters, "I need help finding something."

"No."

"Oh come on when have I ever asked for your help??"

"That time the cops were looking for some guy dressed in red shaving peoples head and I lied and said I didn't know what they were talking about, or that time you were going through your naked faze and had to bring your cloths to the police station, or when you ran around stealing people money at the casino, or that time you stole a truck filled with dairy products then threw them off the roof of a building at passing cars in a drunken stupor or that..."

"Stop! I get it I get it. And you said you would never repeat anything about my... faze!" He hisses, "But just come... for me."

"If I say I will go, will you leave and let me go to sleep?"

"Of course"

"Fine, I'll go."

* * *

Another one bites the dust, please Read and Review!

**Next Chapter: Buttercup prepares for the arrival of her Sisters and the Rowdy Ruff boys. Buttercup's past begins to be revealed. **

((# Thank you to everyone that reviewed!! I love you guys o.o; Mellow Yellows and Marshmallows all around!!#))

Don't know what to do with the next chapter. Don't know if I should keep Blossom and Brick together...


	5. The Cinderella Dreams of Her Prince

**This is the fifth Chapter to Just Another Cinderella**

**Please Note that this is Buttercup's Point of View.**

**After severe writers block, I have written the fifth chapter!**

**Oh... And I have nothing against the name Jim, it was the only name I could think up of at the time.**

**I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.**

**Also: Please excuse any spelling/punctuation/English mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(&&)Buttercup(&&)

* * *

"Do you know what the problem is?"

"Huh?" I believe it would be your abnormally small brain.

"Sir, I can't help you if you do not tell me. Now what is the matter with your car? Is it the engine? Have you checked the engine?"

"I checked dat thing-ama-gigger right thur" People with this man's intelligence should never be allowed to reproduce.

"Sir, that's the battery."

"Nah, dat's da engine." Dear lord, if his family has as much brains as he does they shouldn't be allowed to reproduce.

"No, that's the battery, that's the engine."

"No! Dat's da Engine!" He shouldn't be let out of his house either, his stupid might cause an epidemic.

"Alright, Fine, please just tell me what the problem is."

"Its make dis... put put sound when yer start it and..."

"Alright Mr.Dumale I will see what we can do about it, but if you will please excuse me I have another appointment in 5 minutes. I will call you when we figure out what is the problem." I float out of the room quick making sure to dart down the hall before he can get another word in.

Mr. Dumale... ahhh what a strange creature, I prefer to call him Mr.Dumbass, not to his face, but it wouldn't really matter he cant tell the difference between a car engine and a battery, Much less his last name to the word Dumbass, I think its quite an improvement if you ask me.

He comes in every other week with some problem wrong with his hunk a junk car. His car's fine, I don't even have to pop the hood to tell you that, he's been in here so much, under the hood looks pretty hot we've installed all new pieces, it's the outside that sucks, A pale blue color, with rust covering a large percent and rust holes everywhere. But that's okay! That's what Dumale thinks bumper stickers are for, Rust Hole patches. He might as well cover the whole goddamn car, save us all from looking at his piece a shit car.

So one might wonder why he comes in every other week, to hit on the employees of course, but I'm not worried much, Beck's already in the process of having a restraining order put on him. I mean really, what would his wife think?

I throw the door open to my office and sit down, trying to ignore the snickering Mudd.

"How was your time with Mr. Dumale?"

"Peachy Fucking Keen," I glare at her, "Don't you have some car to go fix? Beck's not paying you to sit on your fat ass all day."

"For you information Bitchcup, I happen to like my butt, I can sit on it and moon people when ever I like, the options are quite endless, just because your nervous about your sisters coming doesn't mean you have to act like a total piss ass about it. Now I demand you apologize to me this instant!" She says flipping hair over her shoulder.

"Well SOR-RY" Not.

"That's better, now have you cleaned your apartment up yet?"

"Nope, but it's on my 'to do list'."

"Well I hope it's near the top. Your house is filthy. And I'm sure your sister will think even less of you when the walk into a house covered in cereal."

Having her call my house filthy is very ironic, considering her name is Mudd and her house is **much** dirtier then mine.

"Im going to leave the job to Jim, I mean then I don't have to feed him." I say

"I'm amazed you haven't been caught for kidnapping yet Buttercup." She snorts

"Really, You people make such a big deal out of it. OKAY, so I took a dog, not just any dog, a neglected dog, I bet the owners, who ever they are haven't even figured out he is gone yet! I mean the number of time's it got in the way during a fight! Or when Mojo tried to take over the world with the help of all his little monkey friends, I had to keep dropping things to go save that dogs hiney."

"Well if you stole him, you could have at least given him a better name."

"Excuse you, but I happen to like the name Jim thank you very much."

"You forget this is coming from someone with the name 'Buttercup'"

"Shut up. How many people do you see around town with the Name Mudd?"

"Well at least my name isn't all... Girly!"

No she didn't.

"Well at least MY name isn't all DIRTY!"

"You take that back!"

"Make Me!"

We glare at each other, if only looks could kill.

"You know... I just thought of something." She says after a good minute of silence.

"And what's that?"

"That our hineys are attracted to our chairs."

* * *

I open the door to my apartment and float in, not wanting to cause more damage to the cereal civil war happening on the floor.

I throw my keys onto the table, I watch them skid off the smooth surface of the table at hit the floor. I never was the best thrower.

Jim sits on my couch, his tongue hanging out the side.

Good for nothing dog.

He is supposed to be like a vacuum eat every morsel of food I drop on the ground...

But nooooooooooooo....

I got the dog that can talk, drive a car, but cereal on the floor, that's too good for him. I've seen that dog food he eats, I'd think cereal would be so much... better?

I mean the same kind of food everyday, Kibble and Bits with GRAVY.

YUM.

For like the first couple weeks maybe, but after that the gravy think would just get old.

I sympathize for all dogs, the same type of food forever? There has to be some law against it. It could register as animal abuse.

I mean, would you want to eat potatoes and gravy for the rest of your life?

I don't think so.

But Jim never complains, so he will suffer then, from the wrath of the dog food.

Just as I shall suffer from the cereal...

Life. It's just one Mosh Pit isn't it?

I open the closet door and grab a broom, I might as well start with the cleaning now.

I sweep a path from my kitchen to living room before throwing the broom back into the closet and shutting the door. At least if there is a path, I won't step on any.

I pull the shades down over the windows in my apartment, Can't have peeking Tom's now could we. Well good luck to them, I'm on the thirty first floor.

I look at the clock on the wall, it reads 11:23.

Bah...

I need a life.

All I do is work, work, work. I feel like friggen snow white, cleaning for all those little dwarf people.

But I don't work for dwarf people, I work for Beck, and I don't work in a little cabin in the forest, I work at a car garage. And I don't have some evil step mom trying to kill me off either.

I have sisters to do that instead.

Well Bubbles isn't bad.

It's just that other bitch.

I float over to the couch and pick up Jim, who doesn't really seem to notice that he's been moved. He just kinda stares off into space.

I sometimes really worry for the dog. It seems his brain is fried.

I bet it's the dog food.

I float into my room, setting him on the end of the bed, watching Jim move up and down on the water bed.

I snort, every time I go to bed the scene from _'Edward Scissor Hands'_ pops into my head.

I flop onto my bed, waiting for the bed to settle down below me, before I pull the sheets up from their spot at the end of the bed.

I hear Jim snore from the end of my bed, I wish I could fall asleep that easily.

But the whole Blossom Situation...

It really has my knickers all up in a twist.

I mean Blossom will be here soon, in a couple days. I'm not ready. Not in the least bit. My house is a mess, I'm worn out and tired, in no mood to see people that damaged my life. And I guess all I want is just my emerald eyes.

Sometimes Blossom just makes me so... Angry.

I mean can you believe what she fucking said to me when we were living together?

"_Buttercup, the way you've been acting... I think your Satan's right hand!"_

"_Yeah well, If I'm Satan's right hand, then you, Blossom, must be God's middle finger."  
_

Ugh. Just thinking about her makes me want to punch someone's face in. And for some strange reason, the face of a girl with brown and red hair, with pink eyes is flashing through my mind.

I mean who does she think she is? Britney Spears? She needs to get over herself! She thinks 'Oh I'm the leader, what I say goes and when the towns people want you gone Buttercup you must go because I'm a stupid pink bitch!'

Or

'I'm the stupid leader of a stupid girl group and when I want to stay at your house, you better make goddamn room for me because I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

Ok... So she might not call herself a stupid pink bitch, I was exaggerating there, but Beck's therapist said it's good to get emotions out. Since Beck or her therapist didn't specify _how_ to get emotions out, a metal bat to Blossom is sounding rather scrumptious right now.

Why she would even want to come and stay with me, she always is babbling about how I am a dirty person.

I don't even want to know what she will think of my apartment.

My apartment is a mess, still dirty after my little attack with the Caption Crunch, Jared and Mudd being the cheese heads that they are didn't help clean up when they came over, they just stepped on the little pieces of crunch turning them into thousands of pieces of crunch, and I swear I saw Mudd pick a piece of crunch up and shove it in her mouth, she really is quite dirty, in the mind and with eating habits...

Whatever

I don't need to deal with this right now.

I just want them to visit and it to be over.

Just...

Whatever...

* * *

"Hey Spit fire." Oh My dear lord could it be?! EMERALD EYES?

I turn around quick, and there he is in all his handsome glory, with his emerald eyes and big arms –insert sigh- "Hey Emerald eyes"

"Emerald eyes?" he smirks, he is still wearing the same tux from the dance, and his mask.

"Just a little nickname." I blush, "Why are you wearing your tux from the dance?"

He takes a step towards me, "Because."

"Because why?" I ask as he takes another step towards me.

"To relive the dance, of course." He says grabbing me and dipping me, leaning over placing his lips on top of mine.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

AHHHH!!! That was the good part of the dream! Damn you whoever you are... Merph....

And I could feel some tongue coming on... soon....a pear is a pear a plum is a plum a kiss isn't a kiss without some tongue... Stupid phone I shall kill you with my laser vision when I can afford a better one!

**RING**

I grab the phone and cradle it between my shoulder and ear.

"Hello?" I ask rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"_Buttercup"_ someone sniffles on the other line.

"Who is this?"

"_It's me... Blossom..."_ another sniffle.

"Whats the matter Blossom?" It better be important its friggen 2 in the morning.

"_He left meeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ she wails on the other end of the phone.

"The Professor?!"

"_No, Brick!"_

"Why?" I hear a whimper on the other end then another sniffle.

"_He left me for Princess!"_

* * *

Woo... Big thanks to DazzlinShorty, for suggesting the breaking up of Blossom and Brick, and Brick going to Princess, it was doomed from the beginning... Right?

Can't for get the reviewers too P lots of thanks for you, may your life be filled with good haircuts and KitKat bars.

The part with Satan's right hand, and God's Middle finger, Came from my friend.

She called me God's middle finger after I called her Satan's right hand woman. So Thank you, you're such an inspiration to my story o.O'

Could someone please clear this up for me? What color is Blossom's hair?

I know this was a short chapter. A longer chapter later, I promise. The next chapter shall be out soon. I'm halfway done with it.

**Next Chapter: Blossom takes Butch to spy on Brick and Princess in the Park. **


	6. The Spying Prince

**This is the sixth Chapter to Just Another Cinderella**

**Please Note that this is Butch's Point of View.**

****

**I don't own the Power Puff Girls.**

**Also: Please excuse any spelling/punctuation/English mistakes.**

****

****

**Blossom's a spy, Princess a flirt, and Butch's life is just so unfair**

_**Bold Italics: Brick**_

_Italics: Princess_

Enjoy!

* * *

()-Butch-()

* * *

Life is just unfair.

If I had a dollar for every time someone has told me they will do something but never do it, I'd have.... Well as of now, I'd have a dollar.

Brick said he would go to Taco Bell with me today, but instead he blew me off for Princess. I mean who would want to blow me off?

I'm such a Stud Muffin. Girls beg for the chance to even talk to me.

Most of the time...

Ok...

Part of the time...

Ok...

Only a couple chicks but that's not the point.

I don't think any one has gotten over the fact the Brick broke it off with Blossom. It was kind of like Whiplash, everyone was surprised.

Well I suppose it wasn't surprising they broke up, I mean they were always fighting, and it just wasn't going to last.

It's the Princess thing that has everyone gagging, out of all the single girls in Townsville he picks... Princess?

She's a hag.

And how do we even know she's single, she goes through boys faster then she does makeup.

And that's saying something.

And then there is Blossom. Sure she's a complete Bitch, but at least she's not a whore.

Personally I'd choose the Blossom over the Princess any day.

So like I was saying, instead of enjoying a taco, I'm stuck with the bitch, because I can't see a girl cry.

It all happened yesterday.

I was sitting in the living room minding my own business, watching T.V eating a bologna sandwich, when I hear crying.

So, of course seeing is how I'm Butch.

I just turned the volume up louder.

So then the crying gets louder.

So does the T.V

Until the crying is fucking ear piercing.

Like super loud, like there is blood dripping down from my ears.

Since it's was so loud it forced me to get up, the volume on the T.V wouldn't get any louder. So I floated into the laundry room, and there Blossom is crouched on the floor wailing like a baby.

In hand she had one of Brick's t-shirts wiping her tears on it and hugging it.

Can anyone say CRAZY BITCH?

Now, I know people get all emotional with a breakup, understand able.

But what the hell is she doing in our house, in our laundry room, using my brother's shirt as a Kleenex!

She cries and whines to me, 'Oh Butch if you can help me, maybe I can't tell why he left me. Please'

Look chick, I can tell you why he left you, you're a complete Bitch.

What's on everyone's minds is why Princess.

I mean... Argh...

Gives me the shivers just thinking about it.

Obviously Brick has completely gone insane after so long with Blossom, because who in there right mind would go with Princess.

Maybe she's paying him! That's it, I bet Princess is paying him, she always was trying to ruin Bubbles and Blossom's day, and what better way then to steal the boyfriend.

But since we are brothers and all, maybe I could get a little something from him, you know, a couple hundred bucks?

After mumbling incoherent things into Brick's shirt, she then proceeds to attach herself to my leg.

"Butch," She says, "I need your help."

No, you need an expert team of therapists.

And do I look like a therapist.

That was a rhetorical question for all those slow people out there.

So what was I supposed to say?

Well I had several things in mind, but first I had to sort out my problems.

Problem One: The current attachment of the bitchy pink Power Puff Girl, Blossom, to the stud muffin Butch, the most handsome Rowdy Ruff Boy.

Solution: Find a can of Mace or Pepper Spray, get the Power Puff Girl to look up, and spray like the wind!

Of course I didn't have a can of mace or pepper spray on me, so I was kinda stuck in the laundry room, with Blossom still attached to my leg.

I had no doubt in my mind that when Blossom was asking for help she was really saying lets sabotage that Princess Bitch!

With that in mind, on to the next problem,

Problem Two: The Snotty Power Puff Girl known as Blossom asking the Gorgeous, Smart, Talented, Did I mention Handsome, Butch for help.

Solution: After detaching her from previously said leg, see solution to Problem one, get out of the room, and run like the wind!

Still I can't solve Problem Two until Problem One is solved.

Problem Three: Princess.

Obviously to the untrained eye, one would only think Princess's problem is a serious superiority complex and no self esteem. But to such a talented person such as myself, I can see beyond that.

Blossom and Brick, are obviously still in love, they just had some problems.

Nothing a counselor couldn't fix.

Of course it would be quite simple to lock them in a room with a plate of food, and tell them they can't come out till they've kissed and made up.

But Princess is in the way.

And it's well known that if Princess wants something Princess normally gets it. And it appears she has her eyes set on Brick.

Maybe we should spray Mace in her eyes instead, then she won't see Brick, and then Brick and Blossom are back together.

And If they are back together it would eliminate all the said problems.

So Problems solved!

But because of that little can of pepper spray I didn't have. The solution to all my problems could not be fixed.

So here is what really happened,

"Butch," She says, "I need your help."

"Er... Blossom what are you doing here?"

"Butch, that doesn't matter. Please, Help me!"

"With what?"

"I want to 'check up' on Brick and Princess when they go to the park tomorrow."

"You mean spy?"

"Of course not, Please, Please, Please?"

"Why wou..."

"I'll buy you a taco."

Oh yes and then she had me.

As if she totally forgot about the whole Brick issue she stood up, with a large smile on her face and floated down the stairs and out the doors yelling on her way out,

"I'll come by the house tomorrow, be ready!"

She really is quite the sneaky one. Could Manipulate the snot out of someone!

But it's for the taco.

That's all I have to remember.

She played me like a game boy.

I'm so pathetic. I feel sorry for my self.

Sometimes I think I'm the wimpy 'feel sorry for everyone else' Rowdy Ruff Boy.

But I don't always feel bad for every one else.

Like now,

I'm feeling quite bad that I won't be able to have that taco.

It will have to wait, but I swear by the end of today, the Taco shall be mine!!

I grab my green baseball cap and put it on.

Blossom will be coming soon, Brick's date is in an hour. It's not much of a date, who would want to go to a park anyways?

You can only sit on a bench and smell the flowers for so long.

"Butch?!"

Shit.

And I mean shit with a capitol S.

"Butch!"

The Bitch is here!

"BUTCH!"

Maybe if I hide under the bed and wait, she will go home!

Brilliant!

"BUTCH!"

I dodge under the bed and listen as she charges up the stairs.

"BUTCH LETS GO!"

I put my hand over my mouth, in hopes to silence my breathing.

"Butch, I know you're under the bed, I can see your foot sticking out from under the bed."

Curse the world for making me six feet tall.

I crawl out from under my bed, and stand up.

"Ready to go?" Blossom says, hands on her hips, a smirk on her face.

"No."

"Good then lets go!"

She grabs my arm and we float out of the house and towards the park.

"Really Butch, why did you hide under your bed? Did you actually think you could hide under there from me?"

"Shut up Blossom, I'm only in this for the taco."

Stupid Blossom, if I was shorter, of course it would have worked.

"Really Blossom why are you bring my along, isn't bringing me like fraternizing with the enemy?" I mock, as she glares daggers at me.

Why am I doing this again? Oh right... because I'm the 'nice' one of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Well I'm not really, I'm supposed to be the tough one, Boomer is the nice one, but Boomer is gone, probably off sucking face with Bubbles in her closet, so I'm filling in for the lard ass.

That and I can't stand to see a girl cry, well at least Blossom the girls got goddamn banshee scream, boy was she howling yesterday, HELLO! I was watching a very important show! I think the only time she stopped screaming was to inhale.

We fly towards the park and stop around a block away from the park. Don't want Brick to see us flying, so we're hoofing it, Blossom's orders.

Like I said before, The Park?

The sun is almost setting what could be so fascinating about a large field at night?

Pointless, I'm telling...

"Butch" Blossom hisses yanking on my ear with her claws

And folks when I say claws I mean claws, I think she should have tried out for Wolverine in X-Men, damn things could puncture something. Or she could be like Zorro, and like swish, swish, swish, and draw a B on the side of a building. But B's just not very pointy, like Z is it would kind of come out as like little triangles thingies.

"Owww" I whimper as she releases her iron claw from my precious ear.

"Pay attention you almost ran into someone, were supposed to be not seen. Remember? Now hurry up we're going to be late!"

We float through the gates of the park, only a couple of people are in the park, they are all probably weirdo's like Brick and Princess, Admiring the grass and flowers at night.

"What are we even trying to accomplish by spying Blossom? I mean we know he is with her, it's not a surprise."

Uh oh.

"Not a surprise? Is there something you want to tell me Butch?" she stops and says in a way too calm voice.

Quick. Think of something!

"I just... ahh... what I meant to say is..." Come on Butch stay on your toes! "Your hair looks nice?"

Smooth... Real Smooth.

She glares at me before she floats towards the meeting spot between Princess and Brick. Really such a touché one, probably PMSing.

"Blossom we can't just sit in the middle of the park across from them and watch them, we have to hide." Even though walking up to the new couple with Blossom sounds quite appealing, if I had a video camera it would be just like that show _Cheaters_. But Brick isn't cheating, he left Blossom for Princess, just goes to show how much bad taste he has, let's hope it doesn't run in the family.

"Fine then what do you suggest, oh smart one?"

"I don't know, you're the one that came up with the plan, didn't you think of somewhere to hide?"

"Shut up Butch, we'll find a bush to hide in or something, stop nagging!"

We continue to float to the middle of the park where Brick said he and Princess were going to meet.

Bored.

That's what I'm feeling...

Bored.......

Well actually...

To tell you the truth, I kind of feel like James Bond, sneaking around, doing sneak stuff being all... sneaky.

And since I feel like James Bond, Might as well not waste the mood, eh?

"Butch what are you doing!" Blossom snaps after the third duck and roll, I've done on the ground between benches.

"Who is this Butch? I'm James, James Bo..."

"I don't care if you're fucking Leonardo Da Vinci."

I would care if I was Leonard Da Vinci... I would be famous and have made that picture of that one chick, Mona. Or was it Lisa? I was never good with names.

"Fine..."I say.

Blossom no fun.

We reach the middle of the park, Blossom scopes out the area for hiding spots.

Since this is her little mission, she can find a hiding spot.

"Come on Butch." Blossom says pulling me towards a large shrub behind a set of benches.

"Blossom, I don't want to go in there, a rat could be in there!"

"Really Butch, you sound like a girl!" she says pushing past me and crawling into the shrub

Really doesn't she know what kind of germs are out there! The Stupid Bitch can get in the Shrubbery by herself, Ill go get a taco.

"Get in here Butch" Blossom snaps grabbing my arm and pulling me into the tangled branched shrub.

Great... Now I am so going to need a shower when I get home.

"Look!" she hisses clawing at my arm. Damn nails... "Princess is here and Brick is right behind her!"

"Where?" I can't see anything. There are branches in my way.

"How can you miss them that Bitch's head looks like it is on fire."

Really Blossom, I always thought you were the diplomatic nice one. But 'The bitch's head looks like its on fire.' Obviously Blossom failed to look in the mirror her whole life, her hair has an orange tint.

Blossom pulls several branches out of my line of view, and a head full of bright red hair pops into my view.

Oh... I see her, the Bitch... with the flaming head.

I can see Brick's baseball cap, and that's about it.

"I se..."

"Shut up they will hear you" she hisses loud, louder then me, what a hypocrite, "Now be quite we want to hear what they are saying."

Correction _you_ want to hear what they are saying, I want to go to taco bell and get one of those 'make you full' tacos.

The couple sits down on a bench near our shrub.

Brick slings an arm around the back of the bench near Princess's back, While Princess turn towards him, eyes fluttering.

"_**Is there something in your eye?"**_

Smooth Brick... Smooth... I see Smoothness runs in the Rowdy Ruff family.

Insert high pitched pig like laugh right here.

"_Of course not silly"_

"_**So what do you want to do?"**_

I want to go get a taco.

"_Oh... I don't know. What do you want to do Honey Bunny"_

Well, Tie me, Gag me, and call me Barbie. They've already hit 'pet' names.

How sickly sweet.

"_**Hey Princess... can I tell you something?"**_

"_Sure, sugar, what is it?"_

"_**Come on."**_

Brick grabs her arm and pulls her off the bench and start walking away from us.

"Come on Butch, Let's follow them."

"Blossom!" I hiss, "I'm leaving this is stupid!"

"Shut up or they will hear you! Now come on!" she whispers.

"Screw this Blossom," I say as I crawl out from under the shrub.

I have better things to do then to waste my life spying on my own brother, If I want to know what he is doing, I will just ask him.

I mean, I could be eating a taco.

Or thinking about my Spit Fire.

Not Spying on MY own brother.

I float along one of the other paths towards home, I don't want to run into the Brick and Princess, that would be way too awkward.

I turn around and see Blossom running and hiding behind trees and bushes following Brick and Princess, and they walk towards our house.

Obsessed much?

I float around town a half hour before going home.

When I get there Brick sits in the kitchen eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

How dare he! Who does he think he is, does he know what I went through, having to suffer with Blossom for the night, having to sit in a Shrub to spy on him!

And there he is sitting eating Frosted Flakes, with out a care in the world!

"You really are a Dumbass." I say throwing my hat on the counter

"Excuse me?"

"You had a good thing going for you, and then you went and ruined it for Princess? That's like using toilet paper then using leafs instead!"

"Really Butch your Metaphors and Analogies are quite, interesting to say the least, but you call what I had going good, are you forgetting about how many times you complained 'bitches' voice was like a thousand nails on a chalkboard."

Did I really say that? Well it was better when she was being a bitch with him.

"That's not the point Brick" Dear Lord, take her back PLEASE. I'll buy you a taco.

Come on... I know you want one.

"Yes, that **is** the point Butch, she had and probably still has a horrible attitude. She was also highly demanding and not very nice." That didn't seem to bother you before. But now when I actually want him to be with her, he rejects her.

This world is simply screwed up. Time for a topic change!

"Yeah well it's no wonder, why you date the girls you date because..." to say or not to say that is the question, "You have a horrible taste in girls"

I believe that's a dis ladies and gents.

"Butch, I don't have time for your stupid childish games."

"Fine, but just for the record, I was born before you!"

"Well just for the record Butch, I told Princess I wanted a little break, if we want we will pick the relationship up later if we want to."

Well....

That wasn't expected.

Oh Well.

I float out of the kitchen and into the living room, heading towards the door

"Where are you going" Brick calls from the kitchen.

"To the place I've been lusting over all day." I say as I slam the front door behind me.

* * *

Ahhh, the refreshing, spicy smell of taco bell. All day I've been waiting, and now my craving will finally be satisfied.

Praise the Lord.

"Hey could I get one soft shell taco from the new 'full menu'?"

I shall be In Taco heave in a matter of minutes. I can hear the Angels singing.

"Sorry Sir but were closing in two minutes."

Life is so unfair.

* * *

I don't know if you know or not, but Cheaters is a show where a spouse has people spy on their spouse when they suspect they are cheating, at the end of the show with the host and a team of camera men, the suspecting spouse confronts the suspected spouse when they are with the person they are cheating with. One time when they confronted a cheating guy he stabbed the host. Not that I know much about the show, it's not like I watch it or something x.x;

Just watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail, So that's why they hid in the shrub.

**Thank you to all reviewers, and may your life be full of fortune cookies and free refills. **

To all those who don't review, I hope are stabbed with a potato chip and thrown into a pool of Root Beer.

So remember to review, because fortune cookies are oh so good.

**Next Chapter: Blossom, Bubbles and the Rowdy Ruff Boys arrive in CitiesVille**


	7. A Visit From Cinderella's Sister

**This is the Seventh Chapter to Just Another Cinderella. **

**Please Note that this is Buttercup's Point of View.**

**I'm late and I know it, I'm really sorry, but instead of wasting your time with some stupid excuse, I will just apologize and let you get on with the story. **

**I don't own the Power Puff Girls.**

**Also: Please excuse any spelling/punctuation/English mistakes.**

* * *

Buttecup

* * *

"It's not funny!"

"Buttercup…" Mudd coos and holds up a round black blob.

"MUDD! It's not funny!" For those who don't know, I Buttercup, do not cook. I can heat stuff up. Like left overs, and soup and the occasional ravioli or spaghetti O's. I can make simple stuff, scrambled eggs, macaroni and cheese, peanut butter and jelly sandiwiches. But those are simple things, things that don't take a lot of skill.

When I say I Can't cook, Anything where I have to put ingredients in a bowl and mix, I can't do.. I mean.. You can't blame me! It's not like I ever was able to take a cooking class or something! Of course cooking seems like such a simple thing. But after the few times I've tried to cook… well I try not to.

Not since the last time.. When I didn't know there was a difference between baking powder and baking soda.. They should really put a label on the boxes. How the hell was I supposed to know there was a difference?

Yes… Simple mistakes like confusing different ingredients have led me to a life where my diet contains Chinese food and Pizza. I might not know how to cook, but I can sure as hell dial a phone like a pro.

Yet in honor of my sister, I thought I would bake cookies for them. Everyone loves cookies. And cake. If I had it my way I'd be sitting on my ass my whole life stuffing my fat face with pastries and other delectable goodies.

"Alright so maybe it's kind of funny, but it really isn't as funny as your making it out to be Mudd!"

"Boy, Butters I wonder what the people at our office would say, I think it would be along the lines of 'Wow, Buttercup your cooking really sucks ass'."

"Look who is talking, Your not a gourmet chief yourself Mudd"

"Well actually…" Mudd says and pulls a Tupperware container out of her bag, "I already know how much you suck at cooking, remember when you made Beck's birthday dinner, well wasn't that a barbeque to remember! So I planned ahead."

She opens the container revealing a batch of peanut butter cookies, golden brown. I look at my pan, where my golden chocolate cookies were supposed to be, instead they are replaced my small black gobs. Could she rub it in anymore? Yet this is the part of friends that is so great… They make appetizing food that I can use a party.. And I take all the credit for it.. Life is sweet.

"Why did you want to make cookies for your sisters anyway? I thought you hated them?" Do I hate my sisters? Well, they did partake in the kicking Buttercup out of town party. But… Bubbles did try to help, she was just to shy and quiet to help much.

"I do. Well I don't hate Bubbles, its really hard to hate her, you'll just have to see when you meet her, Blossoms the one I'm mad at right now."

"She the one that got you here?"

"Yup."

"That Bitch!" My thoughts exactly, "But think about it like this Butters, if your sister hadn't been such a Christmas tree head, you would have never come to Citiesville. You would have never went to work at Beck's garage, which I'm not quite sure is a good thing or not, but I mean really think about it! You would have never met me! And I mean, come on, who _wouldn't_ want to meet me?"

"I'm not quite sure if that is a good thing or not" I mock.

"Hey that's not very nice!" Mudd sticks out her tongue and whips one of my black cookie bombs at me.

Curse you Mudd, Curse you.

* * *

Mudd left shortly after showering me with my, oh so lovely cookies, causing crumbs and the remains of my cookies to spread all over my floor, but that's ok I had to sweep it anyway, might as well make a mess on something already dirty.

After sweeping the floor in the kitchen, vacuuming , wipping off and dusting counters and shelves, making sure there was edible food in the fridge, I was finally ready for my sisters.

Beck had brought over some kind of pasta mix, that I could just stick into the oven and it was ready to go, Mudd brought the cookies, she also brought a cheesecake. Jared brought a bunch of T.V dinners over, the lazy ass couldn't actually make something to help my cause? Well I really shouldn't be talking, I didn't make anything, unless you count my cookies, but those were just nasty. Maybe he doesn't have good cooking skills either. Not that it matters, those T.V dinners are looking pretty tasty.

Yet even though my apartment is clean, and I have food, I just don't feel ready, I haven't seen either of my sisters since the dance, well I didn't see them at the dance but I did visit them before hand for an hour, but that's not much time, and they've never been to my apartment.

And I know, Why should I care? I'm Buttercup, The Tough one, the almighty green hued one, but they are my sisters, and they are family and I do care what they think. Even though they betrayed me and could have possibly destroyed me life.

Well one did more then the other.

Fuck it, what does it matter, the past is the past and future is the future, right?

Only problem is my past is going to be coming to me in the near future and screwing it up.

Again.

Some more philosophical food for thought, You need to get through the rain to get the rainbow. Well Blossom is a fricken hurricane.

Enough with the deep in thought thinking, it's giving me a headache.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Oh my golly golly golly gosh. The Eagles have landed. Holy Crap. They are here. Here at MY apartment.

I float to the door, and open it. And there they are standing outside me door.

Bubbles and Blossom. They still look the same, Bubbles in jeans and a blue shirt, her blonde hair in a pony tail, Blossom in kaki pants and a pink top and a pair of really ugly sunglasses.

I mean really ugly. Hasn't she looked in the mirror? Didn't anyone say, 'Hey Blossom, your glasses really suck ass.'… Nevermind.. Blosson's sunglasses are the least of my worries right now.

"Hey" I give a small wave. "Hey", Bubble says with a weak smile.

We stand there for a minute, awkward much?

About as awkward as blossom's glasses are ugly.

"Buttercup" Bubbles yells, and propels herself at me, giving me a bone crushing hug. Even though the hug feels like its cracking each and everyone of my ribs, it was a good awkward moment killer. Snaps for Bubbles. "We've missed you Buttercup."

"I've missed you too, but It's good to see you" Hopefully... I don't know yet. I wish visits were the people came to your house ran the doorbell, you hug say hello, and then they leave. It makes visits so much less painful! "Come in, people are going to wonder why, I'm leaving my guests standing in the hall way," I grab one of the bags at my feet, that bubbles had set down, and head towards the guest bedroom. "Now I only have one guest bedroom, so one person will have to sleep on the floor or on the sofa…"

"That's alright Buttercup, me and the boys are staying at the hotel, Bubbles will be staying with you." Blossom says flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

_Boys?_

"What Boys?" I specifically remember no one ever mentioning boys on this trip, not that I should be complaining really, I mean one less person to feed, one less person to be around, and that one less person is Blossom, so I guess it won't be that bad. But... who are these… Boys?

"Oh, you know, the boys." Nope, I don't really know 'the boys', "Brick and Boomer."

"You forgot Butch," Bubbles says throwing her bags onto the guestroom bed.

"Oh Right Butch, is here also." Blossom says, "They're our boyfriends you know, well not Butch, he couldn't like get a girlfriend if he tried, he's Brick's brother, Brick insisted on dragging him along."

Well I can see why you would have to drag him along, who would want to be stuck in a car with Blossom for more then a minute. Poor Butch, whoever he is.

"But you wont have to worry about him" Blossom continues, "Its not like he actually does anything, he will probably just sit in the hotel room, wasting his money on the expensive hotel food."

"Come on Blossom, this is a vacation, your supposed to do nothing, and who cares what he does with his money, he is a big boy." Bubbles cuts in.

Blossom rolls her eyes, "Anyways, they will be coming in like ten minutes."

Hold up, first no one even mentioned any boys, and now they are coming over to my apartment without my knowledge? Well I know now, but doesn't anyone remember it's nice to give you sister a heads up before bring along their boy toys. And their 'lazy' brother.

"So, when were you going to tell me, you were bringing your boyfriends, Boomer and Bri…Whatever, to my apartment? And Blossom, I thought you were currently dumped by that red Rowdy Ruff Boy?"

"Well…"

"And if you broke up, then mind telling me why the fuck you're on vacation with him? Or staying in the same room as him!"

"We did break up, but were back together now, and that's all that matters." Blossom says. Probably glaring at me, but I can't see her eyes through her sunglasses. Did I mention those sunglasses were ugly?

"Well why are they coming over here?"

"To meet you of course."

"Why would they want to meet me, its not like I'm something special." Well. I won't admit to them, but I'm one goddamned special person. I mean who else can burn cookies like me?

Yeah that's right, No one burns those cookies like me.

"They have to meet you, Buttercup, they are our boyfriends and you're our sister, and we need you to meet them to make sure they are good for Blossom and me." Bubbles smiles, and we float into the living room. Maybe I should see if Blossom is good for her boyfriend, she can be quite toxic sometimes, don't want her poisoning some poor fellow.

"I suppose…" You know it sounds like me. This was a visit to make sure their boyfriends were ok and not to come visit their beloved sister Buttercup.

"So do they even know where I live?"

"Yup, there's nothing to worry about, I left the directions in the hotel room."

"Fine." Bring boys over without parent supervision? I'm so calling the Professor, "Is there anything I can you get you guys?"

"Can I have a glass of water Buttercup?" Bubbles asks, plopping down on my sofa.

"Sure, Blossom would you like some water?" I ask as I walk to the kitchen "Yes a glass of water would be fabulous, I'm quite parched from our trip here." Blossom says staring at my couch for a moment before gently sitting on the edge.

Probably thinks I'm breeding germs under my couch cushions.

I float into the kitchen and fill two glasses with water from the tap before I float back into the living room and hand the glasses to Blossom and Bubbles.

"Nice apartment you got here. It's really…" Jim walks into the room and Bubbles pauses, "I didn't know you had a dog? Aww! He's cute, what's his name?"

"Jim."

"What an adorable name for such an adorable dog!" Bubbles shrieks, and hugs Jim to her chest. "Careful there Bubbles, Jims pretty old…" I say. I mean hugging's nice and all but Jims… old, I mean he's been around since I was in kindergarten! That's old.

Blossom stares at Jim, "You know, Jim seems really familiar… Yet I can't place my finger on who he looks like." "Yeah, he does look familiar…" Bubbles says, she holds Jim out at arm length and examines him, "He kinda looks like that puppy dog from Townsville. Right? The one that talks, what do you think Blossom?" She hold Jim out towards Blossom.

"_That_ dog. I remember that dog, was always getting in the way of things, driving cars, walking around when there are monkeys attacking the city, I wonder what happened to that dog."

There is a small pause then both Bubbles and Blossom look at me.

"Oh my god Buttercup! This is that dog isn't it!" Blossom looks at me outraged. "You stole him?"

Pfft. Like dog napping is the worst thing in the world, and its not like I abuse Jim or anything, I mean this nice big apartment that he only has to share with me, and I am gone most of the day so he has time to himself. He also gets plenty of food, so it's not like I've fucked up Jim's life. It's not like he's going to have to see a Doggy Therapist.

"Yeah, I brought Jim with me to Citiesville. Before I left he was wandering a busy street. Don't tell me that I'm wrong for taking him to live with me. What kind of a monster lets their dog run around like that. It was quite obvious they didn't take care of him, who ever their owner was. And look at Jim now, he looks happy now doesn't he."

They both look at Jim.

"Well, I think he does look happy." Bubbles says, again hugging Jim to her chest. "I can't believe you stole him." Blossom mumbles under her breath. I can only imagine what awful thoughts are going through her head. How could her sister do something like that? I bet in her head she's going 'typical Buttercup, stealing a dog is just like something a person who gets themselves kicked out of their city would do!'

"So can he still talk?"

"He doesn't anymore, doesn't really bark either, he's pretty much a big blob of mass."

"Oh…"

There is another long awkward silence, as we all sit their in the living room, trying to think up something to say.

"So how long will you be staying in Citiesville?" I ask ……Not that I want to get rid of them or something like that…..

"Oh we will be staying for just a couple days, you know we do have responsibilities back in town that we got to go back to? It's not like we could actually stay for a week and just hangout." Blossom pulls off her glasses. Like she has some hectic life she can't leave for more than a couple of days... She is a fricken Librarian.

"It's a bummer, Buttercup, I wish we could stay longer, but you know I have the teaching assistant job, maybe during the summertime we could get together." Bubbles says still strangling… I mean hugging Jim.

"Yes that would be…"

KNOCK KNOCK.

"That must be them" Bubbles chirps and drops Jim to the ground. I float to the door and open it. On the other side stand... Boomer and Birk? No No.. I think it's Brick.

Well, Ill give Bubbles and Blossom this, they have good taste in guys. Boomer and Brick are pretty… Hot. But it's those hot ones you got to watch out for, who knows what the hell their personality is like. They could be some abusive sociopaths for all we know.

But I score them a ten out of ten in the good looks department.

Bubbles attaches herself to the guy, Boomer I think, with blond hair and a blue shirt, "Where is Butch, I thought he was coming."

"Yeah, He's coming, says, he had to pick something up from the store, He will be here in a couple minutes." The Guy standing next to Boomer says. I assume that's Brick. Red Cap and Red Shirt.

What is it with these Power Puff Girls and Rowdy Ruff Boys sticking to their color.. I like the color green, but I do where other colored shirts. In fact I have a Tie Dyed shirt that is absolutely lovely.

Blossom grabs Brick's hand and tugs him inside my apartment, Bubbles and Boomer follow, and Bubbles shuts the door. "Brick," Blossom says squeezing Brick's hand and batting her eyelashes, "I'd like you to meet my sister Buttercup."

Talk about being the center of attention, everyone's eyes dart to me. What the hell am I supposed to do next?

I stick my hand out towards the guy who I think is Brick, "It's nice to meet you…"

"Brick" He says, and shakes my hand. "And I'm Boomer" The Guy by Bubbles says and sticks his hand out so I can shake it.

I shake Boomers hand, "It's nice to meet you, do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Do you have any soda?" Boomer asks, and we all walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. This is just a wee bit strange. The Rowdy Ruff Boys. The Power Puff Girls, old enemies in the same room… Let the blood shed begin. But there is not bloodshed, because the enemies are dating each other?

"Yeah, I got Coke, Mountain Dew, and Dr. Pepper." Do the Dew.

"Ill take a Coke please, if that's alright." Boomer says. OoooOoooo. What a gentleman. Boomers already getting brownie points.

Blossom, who had situated herself on top of Bricks lap waves a hand in the air, to get my attention, " My Bricky-poo, would like a Dr. Pepper please."

Bricky-poo?

Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the first sign of sanity, adding the word poo to the ending of everyword.

I float into the kitchen and grab a coke and a Dr. Pepper. I float back into the living room and hand it off to whomever wanted it.

"Buttercup," Blossom scowls, " My Bricky baby likes to have his soda in a glass."

Of course Blossom couldn't have said this when I was up already. I float into the kitchen grab a glass and hand it off to Brick and sit back down.

"Buttercup," Blossom coos, "Brick likes his soda with Ice."

……………………….

Since that Bitch knows what Brick likes so much why doesn't she just get up and go get it herself! Pff!

I knew this would happen, it always does, when we were little when we were teenagers, and now when we are adults! She thinks because she _was_ the leader she still thinks she is the leader, always trying to control

I float into the kitchen grab ice from the freezer and give it to Brick… Stupid Blossom.

"Do you have any chips Buttercup?" Bubbles says. I give her a quick glare but she isn't the one being difficult, so I shouldn't be mad at her.

"Yeah they are on the counter in the kitchen, you can grab any of the ones you want." Bubble float into the kitchen and returns with a bag of Sun Chips. She plops back down on the couch and her and Boomer dig into the bag of chips

Blossom twirls of strand of hair between her fingers while Brick takes sips of his soda, "You know Buttercup…" Blossom starts…

Can't stand her stupid annoying demands. Must leave…

"You know what?" I say and everyone looks up, "I just remembered I forgot to get something at the store, so ill just run down to the gas station down the street to get it."

I jump up and grab my keys and wallet off the coffee table. "Well what did you forget to buy?" Blossom asks, arms crossed over her chest.

Ummmmmmmmmm…… What do I need…

"Potato chips." That's good, I mean everyone likes potato chips, can't have a party without the chips. If you really want to call this a party, more like wasting time with the dysfunctional chemical X family.

"But there are chips on the counter." Bubbles says, with a confused look.

"Yes I know. I have _regular_ potato chips, I want those barbeque flavored potato chips, just saw an ad for them on T.V, and I said to myself I had to have them when you came to visit. It won't take long, couple minutes at the most, the stores just down the block."

"Alright, could you also pick me up some Gummy worms, Buttercup?"

"Sure Bubbles, and you guys can do whatever, watch T.V, feel free to raid the fridge!" I call over my shoulder, and float out the door.

I float down the stairs of my apartment. I don't trust the elevator, its nothing more then a screaming metal death trap. And I'm not going to be the stupid fuck to get stuck in it.

I start to walk when I get outside. I start down the street towards the gas station, so maybe I lied about it, it's actually five blocks away instead of one, but what's that four extra blocks? Time away from Blossom, that's what.

Hopefully that five blocks to and the five blocks back will be enough alone time, and I will be able to survive the remaining time with her.

As I walk down the side walk, somebody collides with me, and knocks my keys and wallet out of my hand. I pick my stuff up and turn around. The Guy that bumped into me didn't even stop walking!

What the Hell! Don't people know how to be polite anymore? Bumping into people on the street not even saying Excuse me! I will not stand for this, someone needs to teach this jerk a lesson!

"Excuse you! Don't you have something to say?" I yell causing him to turn around, "Don't you want to…"

Wait a minute…

Emerald eyes?

* * *

To respond to Darth Sonic's review: YAY for criticizing, I suppose your right, how could Butch know most of Townsville (which, like you said, isn't a town), so for now I'm going to say he knows the important people. And buttercup looks like an important person, right? Right! you caught me there.

Truthfully I didn't know the dogs name was just 'talking dog' (what an interesting name) and all I have to say is Poo on that name :P And since Buttercup stole him, she gets to name him Jim, because Jim is such an Oh-so-Fabulous name. Thanks for your review! Chocolate chip cookies for you!

And thanks to Kitsuyei, Slit My Writs, polska, Raven Poe, Kurai-Tenshi of Doom, Qk,Dry Tears, DazzlinShorty, LostScorpionGirl, crazie-foe-u, neonrose, dragonhuntress and all the other reviewers, you shall all be given Chocolate Cake and skittles.

Read and Review, because you'll get skittles… and they allow you to see the rainbow.

**Next Chapter: Butch's view on the trip to CitiesVille**


	8. Traveling to Cinderella's House

**This is the Eighth Chapter to Just Another Cinderella. Please Note that this is Buttercup's Point of View.**

**Ok, I've made Blossom whine to much in the last chapter, I'll try to tone it done in this, and future chapters. And thanks Klair for helping correct this chapter.**

**I don't own the Power Puff Girls.**

**Also: Please excuse any spelling/punctuation/English mistakes.**

* * *

**Butch**

* * *

"Butch!" Blossom waves her claw-like hand in front of my face, "Brick wants to know if you are packed yet. He says if you aren't, to get your ass upstairs and get going. We are leaving soon."

I turn and look at her. My god-like words are to good for her, and her high pitched voice and stupid pink bow.

My brother…only a couple days after breaking up with her, got back together with Blossom. All I have to say is; Thanks Bro. I only wanted my life to be a living hell. So after the whole 'I'm sorry I broke up with you, I love you baby.' It was decided we would all go on a trip, to visit the Power Puff's sister, the last one of their little crime fighting trio.

She is probably just as strange as her sisters. Both sisters are different; Bubbles is super hyper and happy and Blossom… well, she is just crazy. So this last Power Puff must be just as weird …most likely depressed and gothic.

"You know those can give you cancer." Blossom points at the burrito I have grasped in my hand. This morning, I finally got my wish and we went to Taco Bell. Who knew Taco Bell was open so early? Not that that matters. What matters is that I finally have my hand on the goodness known to man as the burrito.

I take a bite of my burrito and between each chomp I say, "Well, your face gives me cancer."

"You know Butch, I really don't understand why don't like me?" She sighs and sits down next to me, "I mean… I try, I really do, but still, why can't we be better friends?"

I could go off on rant of all the things I don't like about Blossom, but why waste my time? I'll just leave it at: our personalities clash and aren't compatible.

"Blossom, if we became _better friends_, I think Brick might get a little jealous, don't you think?" I say, and take another bite.

"Butch!" She smacks my arm, "How can you think such dirty thought?"

"Simple really, you say something, like let's be better friends. It goes through one ear and enters the brain. My brain goes 'Hey, she says we are friends already, but she wants to be better friends.' If my brain had eyebrows, it would wiggle them suggestively. Then my brain, thinking this, forms words which then come out of my mouse. Quite a simple process if you ask me."

"That was a rhetorical question Butch. I didn't need one of your silly smart ass remarks."

"Well Blossom, of course you are going to get a smart ass remark from me. What were you expecting? It's like that old saying says, 'You can take the man out of the smart ass, but you can't take the smart ass out of the man' or however that goes"

"Way to butcher the quote Butch. Could you be a bigger dumb ass?"

"Blossom, I'm a smart ass, say it with me, Smart… Ass…"

"Dumb... Ass"

* * *

For the car trip, we are taking Brick's black Jeep, because they say he will feel better driving his car. Like we are forcing him to drive or something. I offered to drive, I even insisted, but they said I had a lead foot and could flush my hopes of driving to CitiesVille down the toilet.

I grab my bag and throw it in the trunk next to the other bags. I can only raise an eyebrow at the fact that my brothers have packed more than the girls. I myself have only packed one bag. I thought we were only going for a couple days; it's not like we need to bring half of our rooms.

I pull my headphones over my ears and grab my CD player and my CDs and then plop down in the passenger seat. While I flip through my CD collection, I see Blossom storm towards the door.

"Butch! I'm sitting next to Brick, you'll have to move." Blossom says, while pulling my car door open.

"Sorry, that's a no can do, for I have already sat down and I'm not moving until A. I have to take a piss. B. We arrive at CitiesVille or C. We go someplace to eat."

"But I want to sit next to Brick!" Blossom yells, "Move!"

"I called shotgun!"

Before I can tell her that I told her this morning, before I left for Taco Bell, that I wanted Shotgun, I feel an arm grab the collar of my shirt and yank me out of the car.

"HEY!" Blossom gets in the car, and shuts the door, "You could have at least asked nicely."

"I did ask nicely, but you wouldn't move your fat ass, so I had to take matters into my own hands." Blossom says. Boomer, who's already in the backseat, snickers and I crawl in next to him.

"It's not funny." I glare at him.

"Oh yes it is. Blossom had to take the flabby matter known as your ass and throw it out of the car. It's fucking hilarious." Boomer says, a smirk on his face.

"Hardy Har Harrrrrrr……" Something grabs me and yanks me out of the car. I look up and see Bubbles crawling into the car.

"Hey!" What's with these girls today? Is there a sign over my head saying 'yank me around like a doll'?

"Sorry Butch, but I want to sit next to Boomer; he is after all my boyfriend. If he were your boyfriend, I'd let you sit next to him." Bubbles says and sits down in the middle of the backseat.

"First off, Boomer is my brother and last time I checked I was quite straight, thanks. Second, What ever happened to asking someone politely to move?"

"You didn't listen to Blossom; why would you have listened to me?" I climb into the car next to Bubbles.

"I would have moved, because unlike some people, you aren't a bitch." I say and close the car door. "I can hear you!" Blossom shrieks and hits me in the face with her pillow, "You can shove your bad opinions of me right up your ass!" She turns around and glares at me.

"Would you like to shove them up my ass?" I say and wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"BUTCH!" Blossom and Bubbles shriek at the same time. Bubbles swats my arm. Boomer laughs and puts out his hand to high five.

I swat Boomer's hand, "I was just asking."

"Well I don't want to hear you ask any thing more for the rest of the trip then!" Blossom says turning back to face the front.

"I can't ask questions?"

"That would be correct."

"Can I talk? Or is that against the Queen Blossom's rules too?"

"No, you can't talk."

Hm. Fine. She doesn't want me to talk? Well there are other ways to annoy her. I slip my Barbra Streisand CD in to my CD player and turn the volume up to high.

This is going to be a long car ride.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Oh…"

"Bubbles we weren't there when you asked last time, we weren't there when you asked this time, and we won't most likely be there when you ask next time."

"I was just asking, Blossom."

"Fine, Butch would you stop that!" After blasting Barbra Streisand for thirty minutes, I got bored and decided it was much more fun to tie things in Blossom's hair.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Blossom shrieks and turns around, "Stop touching my hair, you stupid son of a bitch!" She smacks the top of my head and turns back around.

"Why the hell are you complaining? I'm making your hair prettier."

"Putting lint in it and tying it around the lint isn't making it prettier!"

"Well I think it makes it pretty." Pretty Ugly. Ha ha.

"Like I'm going to listen to your opinion of beauty. Look at yourself; you are a complete slob. I don't know how you even manage to wrinkle every clothing item you own or…"

"I just throw my cloths on the ground. And not all my cloths are wrinkled!" It's easy to wrinkle cloths, you pull them out of the dryer. Walk to room. Dump on ground. And that is Butch's guide to wrinkling cloths. Not to be confused with Butch's guide to burning holes through cloths with an iron.

"…How is you hair always messy"

I pat my hair, it's not really that messy… I think. "My hair isn't always messy! And for your information girls happen to find my hair quite sexy, isn't that right Bubbles?"

Bubbles giggles, "Whatever you say Butch."

"Puh-leeze Butch, Bubbles doesn't count. Your hair is just a mess." A sexy mess.

"Yeah, well your hair is too long." If you are able to tie lint in your hair, this is a sure sign people, your hair is to LONG.

"Your opinion doesn't matter Butch, it's not your hair." No… it's your ugly hair.

"Well my cloths and hair are none of your business either Blos-"

"ENOUGH!" Brick yells and grips the steering wheel, "If you are going to act like five year olds, do it when there is no one around so we don't have to listen to your annoying chatter."

"That was an ageist comment Brick. There are some very mature five year olds out there. I don't think they appreciate you giving their age a bad rap." Really what the hell is his problem. There are some really smart five year olds out there.

"I'm hungry, can we stop somewhere to eat?" That burrito really didn't stay in my stomach for too long…

"No, we are on a schedule Butch." Fuck the stupid schedule… What schedule?

"What the hell are you talking about?" He's talking the crazy speak!

"We need to get to the hotel, then we are going over to Buttercup's." I wonder if it's a good hotel. I hope they have soft pillows.

"Who's Buttercup?" What a crappy name, the poor soul.

"It's my sister, dumbass." Blossom snaps from the front seat.

"Can't you call her or something. I mean, jeez, I think she can understand it if we stopped for a bite to eat. In fact, give me a cell phone, I'll call her!"

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry. Can't we pull over Brick, please?" Bubbles asks and taps him on the shoulder. Boomer nods his head and says, "Yeah, I'm starving."

"What the hell is wrong with you people! I told you to eat breakfast!"

"I'm sorry Brick, but I can't control my stomach."

"Well why didn't you bring a snack or something!" We don't have any edible food in our house.

"Just pull over Brick. I'll call Buttercup and everyone can get something to eat." Blossom says, and digs around her purse for her cell phone.

"Fine, we will pull over," He pulls the car off at the exit, "Where are we eating?

"Taco Bell!"

"McDonalds!"

"Subway!"

"Burger King!"

"Culvers!"

"Red Lobster!"

"White Castle!"

"Wendys!"

"Dairy Queen!"

* * *

"Finally!" Blossom hops out of the car and runs into the hotel. I hear a muffled "Move!" and see Blossom push past a group of people and charge towards the hotel. I shout after her, "If you would have gone at the restaurant like the rest of us, you wouldn't have to go so bad!"

"She said the bathroom was disgusting and dirty and she didn't want to go there." Brick says.

"I'm sorry to say, I really can't say most places have nice shiny clean bathrooms." Sure the bathrooms are dirty… But when you gotta go, you gotta go.

"My thoughts exactly, but I'm not going to tell Blossom that" Brick opens the truck's trunk, "I'm going to go check in and get our room keys. You and Boomer start pulling the bags out."

"How the hell is she going to the bathroom if we don't have our room keys yet?"

"How the hell should I know?" Brick starts walking towards the hotel, "She probably broke down a door to someone's room and used their bathroom."

Boomer gets out of the car and walks over to the back of the car. Bubbles gets out and walks towards the hotel.

"So, who am I shacking up with for this little vacation?" I tug my bag out from under a suitcase, and watch the suitcase tumble out of the car and fall open. Cloths tumble onto the ground. Opps. A pair of pink boxers fall out of the bag and float to the ground. Interesting.

"You get to room with me." Boomer grins, and smacks me on the back, "We are going to have a good time."

"Good time as in, Hookers good time or Going to Taco Bell good time?" I hope it's both.

"Let's stick to the later. Besides if we do the first, Bubbles would beat the shit out of me." Watching Boomer getting the living daylights beaten out of him might be entertaining. Ill have to keep the Hooker good time in mind.

"Butch! You dumbass!" I turn around and see Brick on the ground next to the opened suitcase stuffing the fallen out items back into it, "I said pull the bags out! Not pull them open!"

"I didn't know you wore pink undies Brick." Boomer and I grin at him. He blushes then snarls, "What I wear is none of your goddamn business."

"Hey, all I was going to say is, I heard pink is so in this season."

"Shut the hell up Butch. Just put your stuff in your room!" Brick tosses a key at me. I catch it and twirl it in my fingers.

"Fine, fine calm down, I was just playing." I grab my bag and head towards the hotel, Boomer follows behind me, his bags in tow.

We make it to room 98, and I slide the key into the lock and the door pops open. Boomer and I walk in and set our bags down.

"So, why aren't you staying with Bubbles? I mean, yes I know I'm such a charming person, and my company is so great… but what gives?" I say, and open my bag.

"Bubbles is staying with Buttercup."

"God, what a crappy name, I pity her. Why couldn't you stay at Buttercup's house?"

"Don't you think it would be a little awkward?" Boomer lies down on his bed.

"Nah. I mean, you'd have both Bubbles and Blossom to keep you company." Well, Blossom isn't much for company, but Bubbles is his girlfriend, and I assume he wants to be in her company.

"Actually Blossom is staying here, she's sharing Brick's room."

"What the hell? Who goes to visit their sister, and stays in a hotel when they are offered a free room?"

"I'm not saying this is true, I've only heard it through the grapevine, but Blossom and Buttercup don't like each other. I've even heard they hate each other." Someone not liking Blossom? Go on.

"And you heard this from whom?"

"Just around." Well that's reliable.

"What else do you know?"

"I've heard Blossom got Buttercup kicked out of the city."

"Now you're just shitting me. How the hell would Blossom get someone kicked out of Townsville?"

"I've been told that Blossom was pissed at Buttercup…" There's a knock on the door. Boomer gets up and opens it. Bubbles floats outside the door, "We are supposed to be going soon, Blossom says to hurry up."

Bubbles floats down the hall and Boomer shuts the door. I start to pull my shirt over my head. "What the hell are you doing?" Boomer asks, "Didn't you just hear would Bubbles said? We're leaving soon!"

"Fuck that, I'm taking a shower." I think Blossom's perfume has soaked into my cloths. I really don't want to smell like Cotton Candy and daffodils the rest of the day.

"Take a shower, but if Blossom is pissed, I'm telling her it's your fault…"

* * *

I open the bathroom door.

"Butch are you coming? We are leaving now. The Girls have already left" Boomer is leaning against the hotel door.

Jeez can't a guy get a break? I just got out of the shower for Pete's sake. "Can't I come in a couple minutes, I just got out of the shower." I walk out of the bathroom and over to my bed.

"Fine, fine, do you know how to get there?"

"No, just scribble the directions somewhere."

I start to pull my cloths out of my bag, and I see Boomer write the directions on a piece of paper then leave the room, and shut the door behind him.

I change into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a t shirt then throw my towel into the bathroom and pick up Boomer's directions. I grab my wallet and stare at the directions. The apartment building seems to be only a few blocks away. Take a left and a right, and another right and a left and another right.

Hm. That doesn't appear too hard. I leave the hotel and follow the directions, going down what I think are the correct streets.

CitiesVille doesn't seem to differ too much from Townsville. It does seem a little bigger though… and maybe it has more people, but other than that, they appear to be quite similar. This is good to know, because I don't plan on spending my life in Townsville.

As I walk down the sidewalk I nudge a guy, who turns around and yells, "Watch it man."

I just glare and keep walking, what the hell was that guy's problem?

I bump into another person, and I continue to walk. No big deal, people in big cities bump into people all the time. I mean, what's a bump into someone here or there? Unfortunately for me, the person I just bump into won't let the bump go either.

"Excuse you! Don't you have something to say?" the girl I bumped into yells. I turn around and look at her "Don't you want to…"

Black hair, big green eyes, a mouth like a sailor…

Spitfire?

* * *

Thank you IcePurity, Lady Crucio, Kurai- Tenshi of Doom, dragon huntress, Polska, Bob the dancing flea, SoulPoet, Shadow's Fang, Chisara Notell, and klair716 for reviewing. Grape soda and Doughnuts for you all!

**Next Chapter: Buttercup and Butch meet for the first time after the dance**


	9. Cinderella Meets Him Again

**This is the Ninth Chapter to Just Another Cinderella. Please Note that this is Buttercup's Point of View.**

**I got a kick in the ass to start the story back up again. I apologize for the lateness.**

**I don't own the Power Puff Girls.**

**Also: Please excuse any spelling/punctuation/English mistakes.**

* * *

**)(-Buttercup-)(**

* * *

"_Excuse you! Don't you have something to say?" I yell causing him to turn around, "Don't you want to…"_

On my weird/awkward moment list, this time would have to sit at the top. I'm not sure if it would surpass the time the Professor had to explain to me, Bubbles, and Blossom about the birds and the bees, and other body matters.

On second thought, no, this doesn't top the Professor trying to explain tampons.

But it places at an admirable second. And in situations such as these, what's a girl to do? So you rip off some random guys face who bumps into you on the street and turns out to be the one you had danced and flirted with (well he did most of it) only several days before. Turns out he also might own the world's prettiest emerald eyes.

But it's not like you know the guy, other then how he dances, or how he smells, or how he looks in a tux. Some of the more substantial information like his name, where he's from, and had he ever been to prison, you know nothing about.

Yet, I'm Buttercup. So ladies and Gents, I've gotcha covered. I'm the fucking _princess_ of smooth. So without further introduction…

"What the hell are you doing here!"

…

I want you to remember now, that I said I was the princess of smooth. Not the Queen.

He grins, "It's nice to see you too Spitfire."

"But you live in Townsville," or so I thought. Little bastard had lied; typical male. I suggest castration as a form of punishment.

"Yes."

Or maybe not…

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Jesus Christ, who pissed in your coffee? I didn't know a guy had to have reason as to why he's taking a vacation."

"Well you could have just told me you were on vacation."

"I'm sorry, you were too busy verbally assaulting me, and I simply couldn't get a word in edge wise."

"You know what; you can just shut the hell u…"

He slings an arm over my shoulder. "Have I mentioned you're cute when you're angry?" He then leads us down the street away from my apartment, "And no worries Spitfire, you can verbally assault me any time you like. Now tell the truth, you've missed me?"

"Well... yes… uh... no... I mean... I guess?"

"That's great. Hungry?"

"No."

"That's good, 'cuz I am. I saw a little taco burrito joint down a couple blocks and I'm so happy you've offered to escort me there."

"No I didn't! You know, I could have you arrested for this!"

"For what?"

I stop and push his arm off my shoulder. "For kidnapping and assault." He slings his arm back over my shoulder and continues to lead me towards the taco place. "It's only assault if it's unwanted."

I open my mouth to reply, but he cuts me off. "So how you been Midnight? Terribly wonderful I assume."

I look up at him. "For your information, I have not been very wonderful, and I already told you my name's not Midnight."

He looks back, a smug grin painted on his face. "And please share with the class why you haven't had such a good time. I mean, you're gorgeous, I'm gorgeous and charming, and we're hanging out together; how could you not be tremendous at this very moment?"

"It's just I've got my family staying with me and it's a long story. You wouldn't want to hear it."

We reach the taco place simply named Pájaro Poco. It was just a small building squished in between two much larger shops. Despite the size of it though, it was a pretty distinguished building. The place was painted a bright yellow, and outside, a colorful neon sign with Pájaro Poco and a parrot adorned the front. Of all the years I've lived in Citiesville, I'd passed the place almost everyday, but never gone into it. It's funny how things like that work out.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he says and grabs the handle of the door, then turning to me. "One thing before we go in."

"What?"

"Your name."

"Oh right," I laugh. "I'm Buttercup." I already know the reaction I get when I tell people my name. Such a tough girl with such a... a... shitty girly name! This would be the part where you insert laughter. Then insert the part where I punch them in the face. And as much as I love punching people in the face, punching someone I'm infatuated with, I just can't do, tempting as it may be.

But…

"Ouch, I'd laugh myself, but I feel your pain, Spit Fire." He opens the door and waits for me to pass. I glide through and to the counter.

I hear him behind me and feel a hand on my lower back. "A bean burrito for the Missus?" he says in a British accent; a really bad attempted British accent.

He orders half the menu before he sits at an empty table. I sit down next to him and watch him eat.

Say what you want about him; his charms, his looks, his charming good looks, but the boy doesn't know _anything_ about table manners. He makes Tarzan look civilized. Don't get me wrong, I don't know much about table etiquette, which fork is for the salad, and which spoon for the soup, but good god, at least I breathe when I eat. I don't just inhale my food and everything else on the table.

He looks up and grins. The half chewed burrito being displayed it just… lovely. He goes back to snarfing down his food.

"I don't even know your name."

He looks up and wipes his mouth with a crumpled napkin left on the table from some other person.

"Butch."

"Wow, that sucks."

We sit there, him eating, me watching him eat.

"You know, that's kinda funny." I say, making him look up. "What's funny?"

I look down in my lap and blink. "My sisters are visiting and they've brought they're boyfriends with them. And their boyfriend's brother was named Butch… And he wouldn't be stopping by till later…"

"Your sisters…"

"Yes."

"Boyfriends…"

"Yes."

"Blossom and Bubbles," I look up at him and he looks back. "And you're the notorious sister Buttercup."

"Yes."

"And I'm your sister's boyfriend's hot stud muffin brother."

I laugh. "Yes. Well I don't know about stud muffin…"

"Hey… that's not nice. Hey, not to change subject, but are there any animal hospitals near here. Or do you know any Veterinarians?"

"Yes, there's one a mile or two from here, why? Do you have a sick pet or something?"

He brings his arm up and flexes his bicep muscles, then kisses them and grins. "'Cause these puppies are sick."

….What the hell was that…?

He returns to his food, and through half eaten chips he says, "I know, I know, not one of the better pick up lines, but it still amuses me to no end. Anyways, how ironic is it that your sisters are banging my brothers."

"Excuse you?"

"I mean, isn't it weird that my family knows your family. And then we meet, and I literally wooed you off your feet. And now here we are. And boy am I stuffed."

"Well, you did just inhale half of the restaurants food. I'll make sure to pray for you after you explode and the employees have to scrape your remains off of the building."

"I don't think so." He tugs up his shirt to expose his belly. "Does this look like it's going to explode?"

I swallow. I take it back. He might not explode. But good lord look at those abs! I need all my self control not to just jump over the table and grope his stomach.

He tugs his shirt down and grabs the tray. He then walks over to the garbage and dumps the trash in, and saunters back. "Well… be it time for us to take our leave?"

I sigh. "I suppose, but personally, I don't want to go back."

"I hear ya', your sister Blossom a bitch."

"Hey!" I glare at him. Only I can call her a bitch.

"What I meant to say was that I didn't want to go back because I was afraid my attention will be taken up by your two wonderful sisters and I would have no time for you, lovely Spitfire."

I punch him in the arm and walk past him. "What are we going to say to my sisters and your brothers when we get back to my apartment? It's going to look a little weird for us to show up together, already acquainted."

"We tell them you were lonely for a males company late one Friday night and were driving when you happened to come upon me in my tube top and G string. And well you couldn't resist, sparks flew, and now we're planning on getting matching nipple piercings for our next anniversary."

We walk out of the restaurant and head back towards my apartment, "Are you ever serious?"

"Nah." He slings his arm back over my shoulder. "That's Boomer's job. Brick's job is to be a little whiney bitch. And I'm the ugly duck of the trio. I'm obviously misplaced with my dashing good looks and social skills."

I look at him. "I didn't think your brothers were that ugly when I met them." His eyes narrow and he's silent for a second. "Are you telling me that I have competition against my own brothers?" I laugh and he rambles on, "Because don't think for a second I won't beat the hell out of them. Done it before and I'd do it again. Trying to take my woman."

"Excuse you. I am my own independent person; nobodies 'woman'. And who the hell said we were going out?"

"What I meant to say was that…"

"You sure mean to say a lot of things." I give him a sharp poke in the chest.

He rubs his chest where I poked him. "Like I was saying… I really meant, that having my brothers try to take such a gorgeous person like you away from me."

Awwwww. "Well if it makes you feel any better, you're the one I like."

"Awesome. Does that mean we're boyfriend/girlfriend now?"

"It most certainly does not! You haven't asked me out, or taken me on a date…"

"Tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?"

"I'm taking you out on a date."

"You don't even know if I'm free yet…" He cuts me off, "Are you free tomorrow Buttercup?"

"My sisters will probably be over, and I've got to go into work for a couple of hours, but other than that I don't think I'm doing anything else."

"You work?"

"Of course I do."

"That's cool."

"I guess. Don't you work?"

"Nah."

"What do you mean 'nah'? Where do you get the money to buy out half the restaurant when you're hungry?"

"I used to work, and got a chunk of cash from that, but most of it is from inheritance."

"From who?"

"Mojo Jojo."

"I didn't know he had that much money…"

"He didn't to start off with, but who knew monkeys were good with stocks. The point is, I'm looking for work, so don't consider me a total bum yet."

"What did you do for your last job?"

"I worked at this little sushi joint."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Well technically they fired me; they said I was eating more than my share of free food offered to employees."

I laugh. "So how long ago was that?"

"Oh… you know… like…nine months."

"Yeah you're a total bum."

"Hey, it's not my fault I have no ambition."

"So you're a total lazy bum."

"You say lazy bum, I say hard working man. It's all a matter of opinion."

I swat at the back of his head but he ducks and laughs, "How much longer till we get to your apartment?"

"It's right there." I point to my building a block away. "We still haven't thought of what to say to everyone when we get back."

"We'll just make it up as we go. No worries."

We make it to my apartment and take the elevator to my floor. We stop outside the door to my apartment, and hold our breath as a shriek filters through my apartment door. "BRICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Then a crash sounds inside.

I back away from the door and tug at Butch's arm. "You know, I never did get those chips from the store."

We share a smile and retrace are steps back outside. As we're walking out of my building he grabs my hand to get my attention.

"Hey, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"They said Blossom got you kicked out of Townsville, is that true?"

* * *

If you ask most people around Townsville if they ever remember Blossom having short hair, they would probably tilt their head to the side and laugh. It was a well-known fact that Blossom adored her hair, her LONG hair. I remember it as a child because I would always compare mine to hers. Mine was short and choppy; a frizzy dark mess. Hers was the complete opposite. Hers was long and silky. She always took time out of her morning to style it; usually a simple elegant bow. And me, well I just let my pillow style my hair.

But what most people don't know is that Blossom did have short hair. She never told anyone out loud why she cut her hair, but I had an idea why.

If you ask most people around Townsville if Blossom ever broke rules, they would probably tell you she was a perfect child, even as a teenager. She was known for having her 4.0 grade point average in school and the awards different clubs threw at her for her chivalry. She was also team captain of our high schools Volley Ball team.

But what most people don't know is that Blossom did break the rules. In fact, she broke them more than even the proclaimed bad apples of our school. But that's no surprise. Blossom has always been a leader, in all situations: fighting crime, sports, and friendship… So what do you expect when she starts befriends the bad apples?

If you ask most people around Townsville if Blossom would ever betray her sister, they would probably gasp in horror at such an absurd claim. How could such a thing be suggested about such a nice strong innocent girl like Blossom?

But what most people don't know is that they were wrong.

* * *

Thank you Lady Crucio, Kurai-Tenshi of Doom, Prominence Flare, Burning October, Nightglider-star, beautiful-kamiya, bibianca rivers or rios, SoulPoet, BleedingxEternally, EviLAngeLOfDarkness, MyLittleCougarPaws, Koolaid, Maria Antonewhatever, Kris, Mahanino, Miss.Talk-too-much, midnight972, White Dust, Kuki Salazar, Kittyinx, satsu, Tenshi Takai, One Winged Sin, Corkk the Forgetful Scribe, Sweet Darkling, juz-dream, QK, Eldanar, onototellingoyou and klair716. Pop rocks and cola for you.

**Next Chapter: Butch's point of view on his and Buttercup's first meeting after the dance.**


End file.
